Un patron et sa secrétaire ça fait des étincelles!
by Lilieve01
Summary: Lily accepte un travail... Elle rencontre James Potter qu'elle ne connait pas. Si tout était simple jamais je n'aurai écrit cette histoire, mais pour savoir pourquoi il faut la lire! Résumé nul mais je veux pas en dire trop!lol
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle histoire m'est venue à l'esprit et j'étais très mais alors très préssée de la commencer, je sais je n'est pas finie l'autre, mais je voulais mettre le premier chapitre de celle-là pour que vous puissiez me dire votre avis! N'hésitez pas!!! Les persos ne sont pas de moi à part ce que vous ne connaissez pas! Voilà!

Bonne lecture!!

Lilieve01.

* * *

Je m'appelle Lily Evans j'ai 20 ans et je commence mon premier job chez les aurors aujourd'hui! Je suis si préssée!!! Je ne sais pas quel sera l'auror dont je serai la secrétaire mais peu importe j'ai envie de travailler et de totue façon il me faut des sous!!

Amy est avec moi, elle aussi à l'air stréssée alors que c'est moi qui commence le travail! lol! Je suis avec elle en train de faire les boutiques, elle me cherche une tenue qui fera bonne impression, mais pour l'instant elle ne m'a montré que des chemisiers très décoltés! Elle ne changera jamais!

Je tombe sur un qui est normal mais si j'enlève un bouton il fait un peu plus féminin. En général je ne porte jamais de jupe ou de robe, mais apparemment j'y suis obligée pour faire ce métier. Tant pis, je suis prête à tout, enfin presque tout faut pas abuser non plus!

-Alors?! Tu as choisi?! Tu vas être en retard sinon, et le premier jour ça fait mauvaise impression!

-Je prends celui-ci. Je me dirige vers la caisse et paye le vêtement.

-Franchement, travailler chez les aurors, tu pouvais pas mieux choisir, tu ne vas pas avoir trop de travail je pense.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas le travail mais l'argent, mais en plus si ça me plait ça va être super!

-J'espère que tu tomberas pas sur Maugrey!

Je rigole, je sais qui il est, on le voit tous les jours dans les journaux lorsqu'il y a une arrestation de mangemort.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je change de tenue, mon travail commence dans vingt minutes! Mémo: ne plus faire les magasins avec Amy un jour de travail, on a mis plus de temps que prévu. Je me regarde dans la glace, j'ai une jupe noir avec un haut bleu clair, ça ne fait pas trop moche, mais pas trop stricte non plus. Ma jupe laisse voir mes genoux mais j'ai des bottes pour ne pas faire trop mijorée. J'attache mes cheveux en chignon pas trop serré, je ne veux pas ressembler à Mc Go non plus! Je prends mon sac et je me dirige vers l'entrée.

-Tu vas faire fureur Lily!

-Je ne vais pas là bas pour draguer! Mais pour travailler. Je dois y aller.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je transplane jusqu'au bureau des aurors. J'arrive à l'accueil et on m'indique où sera mon nouveau bureau.

Je rentre et là je suis émerveillée devant la grandeur de la pièce. En fait mon bureau touche à un autre qui semble déjà pris avec toutes les affaires qu'il y a dessus. Il y a juste une cloison qui sépare à demi les deux bureaux. Je pose mon sac sur la chaise qui doit être la mienne et j'inspecte ce qui sera mon bureau pendant j'espère très longtemps. Soudain j'entends la porte se fermé, quelqu'un vient de rentrer. Je me tourne et je vois un homme musclé magnifiquement beau! Ne bave pas Lily! Il a les cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes, et un costume d'auror qui moule son corps d'athlète. J'ouvre la bouche mais il me fit un sourire.

-Tu dois être Lily Evans.

-Oui c'est bien moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Je suis James Potter, tu seras ma secrétaire pendant un temps indétérminé.

-J'espère que ça se passera bien.

Il s'approche de moi et me dit avec un sourire à faire fondre les glaces d'Antarctique!

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal. Il s'écarte et va dans son bureau me laissant seule, les joues rouges, en train de ranger mes affaires sans vraiment les voir. Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'homme avec qui je vais travailler tous les jours! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé sur un canon pareil!?

-Euh, je voulais savoir...

Je sursaute, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver à cause de mes pensées.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, c'est mon métier de se déplacer sans faire de bruit.

-Je pense que je vais devoir m'y faire. Je tente un maigre sourire, mais je n'en mène pas large. Que vouliez-vous savoir Mr Potter?

-Euh... J'aimerai déjà que tu m'appelles James et que tu me tutoies, après tout on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Bien sur, tout ce que vous... Tu voudras... Que voulais-tu savoir?

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si des fois il faudra travailler les week ends? Je te laisserai d'autres jours bien sur!

-Euh non, pas du tout! Je peux même travailler 7 jours sur 7!

Il me regarde interloqué avant de me dire:

-Ton petit-ami ne va pas te voir souvent...

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire, quel stratagème pour savoir si je suis prise! Mais je vais faire comme si j'étais idiote, après tout, peut-être que je l'interesse... Mais et oh! Reveille toi Lily, c'est ton patron voyons! Il doit être plus agé que toi en plus, quoiqu'il fait jeune... Bon réponds lui, sinon il va se demander si tu n'es pas folle!

-Je n'ai pas de petit-ami comme ça c'est rêglé!

Je le vois se retenir de sourire, mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Il me dévisage avant de me demander:

-Tu as quel âge? Tu as l'air si jeune!

- J'ai 20 ans! Ca te dérange?

-Non pas du tout après tout je n'ai que 2 ans de plus que toi.

Je souris, il est vraiment mignon, soudain le téléphone sonne sur mon bureau, je le regarde cinq secondes avant de réaliser:

-Oh pardon!

Et je me précipite sur le téléphone sous le regard amusé de mon nouveau patron.

-Allo bureau de Mr Potter j'écoute.

J'écoute en silence ce que la voix féminine me dit et je perds mon sourire tout de suite, James a bien l'air de le remarquer car une fois que j'ai raccroché il me demande d'une voix inquiète:

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Si, tout va bien...

Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et je me retourne vers mon bureau pour continuer de ranger les quelques papiers. Mais il ne veut pas s'arrêter là, il prend mon bras et m'oblige à le regarder.

-Qui étais-ce?

-Votre femme... Elle disait qu'elle ne serait pas de retour chez vous avant 21h ce soir et qu'il fallait que vous mangiez sans elle...

* * *

Alooors qu'en pensez-vous?! Dites-moi tout!!!!!!!!

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Lilieve01.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite!! J'ai l'impression que vous adorez cette histoire, ça me met la pression grave!! lool: en tout cas merci beaucoup!!! Continuez comme ça!!

Voilà la suite!!!

Bonne lecture!!

Lilieve01.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Pdv de Lily :

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que je bosse avec Potter, et bien sur depuis l'épisode du coup de téléphone on ne se parle presque pas à part pour le boulot. Ca a bien refroidit l'ambiance ça c'est sur ! Je suis en ce moment en train de classer des dossiers que mon patron m'a demandé avant de rentrer chez moi.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me retourne pour saluer la personne qui vient d'entrer et je vois un canon de chez canon ! Yeux noir, cheveux noirs, abdos impressionnants, et j'imagine que ses fesses sont musclées elles aussi… Il a du voir mon regard appréciateur car il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Il a une voix très sensuelle, je vois le genre d'homme que c'est : un tombeur, il a l'habitude de voir les filles bavées devant lui…

-Oui j'aime beaucoup, vous êtes ?

-Dans le bureau de mon meilleur ami.

Je vais pour rire quand je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, alors James et lui sont amis ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il me fixe de haut en bas, il a l'air d'aimer ce qu'il voit et il a toujours ce sourire de dragueur. Il va pour parler lorsque James arriva avec un autre dossier. Il voit Sirius et regarde à tour de rôle moi et son meilleur ami qui n'a pas quitté son sourire, j'ai l'impression que son regard s'est durci, mais pourquoi ?

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah James mon vieux, je voulais te demander si tu venais à la soirée de ce soir ?

-Euh, non, je n'y vais pas, et puis te regarder draguer toute la soirée, c'est plus ma tasse de thé. Puis Natasha sera là alors…

-Ah… La belle Natasha… Je vois, et bien tant pis.

Je continue de ranger les dossiers tout en écoutant discrètement. Qui était Natasha ? La fameuse Madame Potter ? Surement. J'allais poser le dernier dossier lorsque j'entendis le fameux Sirius dire :

-Mais est-ce que ta secrétaire accepterait d'être ma cavalière pour cette soirée ?

Je me retourne, James va dire quelque chose, mais il n'a pas à choisir à ma place et je réponds :

-Avec plaisir…

-Sirius, Sirius Black. Auror d'à côté.

Je souris, je sens que je vais passé une excellente soirée. James s'est raidit en entendant ma réponse.

-Bien alors, je viens passer te prendre vers 20h ?

J'hoche la tête pour acquiescer et je me retourne tandis que James emmenait Sirius dans son bureau.

PDV de James :

Je suis furieux contre mon meilleur ami, ça fait une semaine que je saoule avec ma secrétaire ultra mignonne et lui il l'invite ! Il a bien compris qu'elle me plaisait merde !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-J'invite ta secrétaire à la soirée.

-J'ai bien vu ! J'étais là !

-Alors ? Où est le problème ?

-Tu sais qu'elle me plait ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as pas assez de filles à tes pieds ?

-Oh ! Tout doux ! Ecoute, t'es marié et ça la rebute ! J'y peux rien si tu peux pas y toucher !

-Oui et bien si j'avais su que je tomberai sur une fille pareille jamais j'aurai accepté cette mission !

-Oh ça va, ça aurait pu être pire, ta femme est un canon !

-Oui et elle se tape tous les mangemorts du coin !

-C'est bien pour ça que tu dois la surveiller mon vieux. Franchement, jamais j'aurai pu dire oui devant l'autel comme tu l'as fait !

-Bon, maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu vas à la soirée avec Lily !

-Elle est super mignonne ! Et faut la faire un peu sortir quand même ! Elle fait que bosser d'après ce que tu as dit.

Je ne réponds pas, il n'a pas tort, elle a l'air à fond dans le travail...

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu la touches James ? Tu ne pourras plus faire le mari que tu es censé être ! Je te connais, tu as flashé à fond sur Lily, et te connaissant, tu vas être accro assez vite…

-Je ne ferai rien avec elle Pat', déjà parce qu'il ne faut jamais mêlée vie privée et vie publique et ensuite le fait qu'elle croit que j'aime ma femme !

-Et qu'il faut qu'elle continue de le croire, car ta secrétaire ou pas, en dehors de moi et du boss personne ne doit savoir que ce mariage est bidon.

-Je sais, Patmol, merci de me le rappeler chaque jour que Merlin fait!

Il me sourit, ravi de m'avoir ramené à la raison!

-Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller me faire beau pour ce soir, et t'inquiète je vais pas y toucher à ta sirène, les rousses c'est pas mon genre !

Il me fait un clin d'œil en sortant de la pièce. Je pousse un soupir, fichu métier !

PDV de Lily :

Ca y est, il est 20h, il va venir me prendre dans quelques secondes et je suis enfin prête. Amy m'a dit cent fois que j'étais super jolie et que je ressemblais à un mannequin. Je m'admire dans la glace, et je peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis pas si mal que ça. J'entends quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

-J'arrive !

J'ouvre la porte et là…

-Vous ?!

* * *

On se demande vraiment qui c'est dis donc !!! mdr Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Bisous

Lilieve01.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut!!!! C'est moi!!!! (non sans déconner??!) enfin bref, je vous amene la suite!!!! Bonne chance!!! Qu'est-ce que je raconte?? mdr, bonne lecture, ca va plus moi... rooo**

**Lilieve01.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

**PDV de James:**

Sirius et ses plans à la con! Maintenant c'est moi qui dois aller la chercher pour l'emmener à la soirée! Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès... Il veut que j'améliore ma relation avec elle, devenir ami... Super, je vois déjà la scène... C'est pas vrai! Bon, d'après l'adresse c'est ici... Je sonne et j'attends.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je cru que j'allais défaillir, elle est absolument magnifique, elle a l'air surprise de me voir et au lieu de me dire bonsoir elle me dit:

-Vous?!

Surprise!! Ca fait plaisir, en même temps elle se reprend et me fait un sourire timide.

-Navré de te décevoir mais Sirius a été retardé et ne pouvait pas venir te cherché, alors je me suis dévoué.

-Merci beaucoup, mais je croyais que vous ne veniez pas à la fête?

Je fis la grimace, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux...

-S'il te plait, tutoyes moi! Et je ne voulais pas y aller mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors allons-y!

Elle semble se rembrunir, il est vrai que je n'ai pas été tendre... Je fais un sourire d'excuse en lui présentant mon bras.

-Tu es absolument magnifique...

Elle rougit, je suis allé peut-être allé loin dans le compliment, elle va croire que je la drague... Enfin, c'est pas faux au fond...

On transplane jusqu'à la fête et elle lâche mon bras à mon plus grand malheur... Je la regarde et elle me fit un splendide sourire, comme lorsqu'on s'est vu la première fois. Je tends la main pour lui montrer qu'il faut entrer mais elle reste plantée devant moi en regardant mes doigts.

-Il ya un problème?

-Vous ne portez pas votre alliance...

Je me raidis, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, en effet, depuis le mariage, je ne l'ai jamais porté.

-Euh, oui je l'ai perdu.

-Ca ne dérange pas votre femme? Je veux dire, c'est un symbole...

-Oh, elle comprend très bien, et puis elle n'est pas très bijou non plus...

Je sens que ma voix va finir par me trahir, quand je mens, j'ai tendance à monter dans les aigus.

-Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps?

-James! Tu es venu mon vieux!

Je me tourne vers Sirius qui venait de me sortir d'un mauvais pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'il m'interrompe dans une discussion avec une jolie fille.

-Et oui, il fallait bien que je t'amène ta cavalière!

Celle-ci rougit lorsque Sirius lui fit un baise-main en s'excusant de son absence.

-Ce n'est rien, bonne soirée James...

Elle va pour partir lorsque Sirius la retint et se tourna vers moi.

-Natasha est ici, elle a appris par Remus qu'il y avait une soirée et elle a voulu y aller, donc tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous, tu sais pour...

Oui je sais, pour la surveiller, mais j'en ai marre de cette fille, en effet, elle est magnifique mais elle me saoule, elle n'a que son métier à la bouche et se trouve belle... Des fois, je me demande ce qui m'a prit d'accepter cette mission... Surtout que Natasha est vraiment amoureuse de moi! C'est l'horreur, à chaque fois qu'on se voit ça finit presque en dispute et elle finit par pleurer et aller se faire réconforter par Malefoy ou un autre...

Elle n'est pas heureuse avec moi et moi encore moins... Mais le boss ne veut pas prononcer le divorce tant qu'on aura pas d'infos sur la place exacte qu'elle exerce au sein des Mangemorts.

J'hoche la tête et je rentre dans la salle à la suite de Lily et de mon meilleur ami.

PDV de Lily:

Natasha... Alors, je vais enfin voir à quoi elle ressemble... Sirius m'emmene vers un petit groupe qui discute de boulot. Je vois James du coin de l'oeil qui est rejoint par une fille digne d'un mannequin! Elle l'embrasse, oh mon dieu, c'est elle sa femme? Elle est... Il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire, même Adriana Karembeu ferait pâle figure à côté... Je me sens laide tout à coup... Comment j'ai pu croire une seconde que j'interesserai James? Je me sens bien prétentieuse d'un coup...

Sirius a l'air de voir mon malaise et m'invite à danser une valse.

-Je suis désolé, tu dois trouver ça barbant, mais ces gens-là ne savent parler que de boulot.

-Ce n'est rien... Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que James et Natasha sont mariés?

Il semble surprise par cette question mais ne s'arrêta pas de danser pour autant.

-Un peu moins d'un an.

Je comprends qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus, je pense être tombé sur un sujet glissant qu'il faudra que j'évite à l'avenir...

-Et toi? Tu n'as jamais pensé à te marier?

-Tu m'as bien regardé? Il rigole. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'engage, tu as du le remarqué.

En effet, ça doit être un grand collectionneur. Je vois à côté de nous un autre couple qui danse, c'est James et sa femme. Elle est vraiment très gracieuse... Ils vont bien ensemble, c'est impressionant...

-Je ne trouve pas.

Je regarde mon cavalier surprise, il rigole et me dit:

-Tu as parlé à voix haute. Je ne trouve pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Elle est trop sage, trop belle pour être honnête, quand à James, c'est la force brut. Ils vont ensemble comme Batman et Blanche-neige!

Je rigole en imaginant Batman et Blanche-neige en train de s'embrasser, en effet, ça faisait bizarre. Mais je suis surprise qu'il ait des connaissances moldues!

-Comment est-ce que tu connais ces personnages?

-J'ai étudié les moldus à Poudlard, il valait mieux ça que la divination et puis, les moldus sont fascinant!

-Je suis fille de moldus. Ca ne m'a jamais vraiment réussi...

-Je hais ces idées de sang-pur, ma famille est très axée sur ça. Mais lorsqu'on voit des personnes aussi charmantes que toi, ça devrait changer pas mal d'opinions.

Je rougis devant le compliment. On s'arrête de danser pour aller boire un verre, James et sa femme nous rejoignent.

-Salut! Tu dois être Lily?

Je la regarde, je me sens comme une punaise, elle est grande, mince, belle, sensuelle... Tout ce que je ne suis pas...

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Je devrais me méfier de vous alors, vous allez être sous le nez de James tous les jours.

Elle se met à rire alors que je ne peux que sourire bizarrement, je ne trouve pas ça drôle et James à l'air plus gêné qu'amusé.

-Enfin, pas que je craigne grand chose avec toi, quand on nous compare y a pas photo mais tu es une fille.

Je perds mon sourire imédiatement, je baisse la tête par reflexe, je murmure une excuse pour les laisser. Je voulais sortir un peu, j'entends les rires de Natasha derrière moi. Je me met presque à courir et je me retrouve sur un balcon. Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais je m'en fiche.

Je vois que je ne suis pas seule mais là encore je n'en ai cure...

Je m'appuie sur le bord et je contemple la vue qui s'offre à moi. Mais la personne qui est à mes côtés ne semble pas vouloir me laisser à ma contemplation.

-Qu'est-ce qui chagrine une aussi jolie femme?

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre!!! Bisou à vous tous!!!

Dites moi votre avis!!

Lilieve01.


	4. Chapter 4

Kayaaaa!! Super!! Toutes ses reviews, c'est hallucinant!! Ba je sais pas quoi dire... Je voudrais remercier ma famille de m'avoir soutenue autant tout au long de ma carrière, je dédie tout mes prix à mes fans que je remercie encore et encore!! Et je veux dire bonjour à mes poissons rouges! Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour...

Bon arrêtons de faire la folle ^^, et voilà un autre chapitre!!!

Bonne lecture

Lilieve01.

* * *

**PDV de James:**

Non mais qu'elle... Je ne dirai pas le mot mais je le pense! Dire ça à Lily! Si elle savait... Elle serait verte de jalousie! Je sais que Lily est partie parce que j'étais là, en tant que son patron elle ne veut pas se montrer méchante envers ma femme, après tout, je pense que c'est raisonnable, même si je ne lui en aurai pas tenu rigueur! Qu'elle la gifle voyons! Je suis prêt à la payer pour ça, en tout cas, je crois que le savon que j'ai passé à Natasha l'a refoidie.

-Mais enfin, je n'ai fait qu'énoncé la vérité!

-Arrête Nat'! Tu n'as dit que des conneries, elle est jolie et intelligente, arrête de penser qu'il n'y a que toi de bien sur cette Terre!

-En plus c'est une enfant de moldue...

-ET? Je ne te savais pas autant axée sur le sang...

Bien sur que si je le savais, sinon jamais mon boss ne m'aurait obligé à me marier avec elle, mais je ne suis pas censé le savoir à ses yeux.

Elle pâlit, pensant surement qu'en tant qu'auror je ferai le rapprochement entre elle et ses nombreux amants... Mais elle semble se reprendre en disant:

-J'ai virer un photographe cette après-midi, ses clichés me donnaient de grosses fesses et...

-Je te prie de m'excuser, je dois parler à Sirius.

Et je la laisse en plan la bouche grande ouverte, sincèrement, j'en peux plus! Je parcours la salle du regard, à la recherche, non pas de Sirius, mais de Lily. Où peut-elle bien être?!

**PDV de Lily:**

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui vient de me parler. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est mignon, pas autant que James, mais il a du charme. Je décide de répondre à sa question:

-Rien, ce n'est pas grave après tout, ça me passera...

Il fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre et comme aucun de nous ne parlait je repris la parole:

-J'ai flashé sur mon patron...

-Oh... Et de son côté?

Je pousse un soupir me retournant vers la balustrade.

-Il est marié...

-Je voulais dire, est-ce que vous lui plaisez?

Je me tourne vers lui assez choquée.

-La question ne se pose même pas! Il est engagé!

-Et alors? Ca n'empêche pas de regarder les autres filles vous savez...

-Et bien ça devrait! Je veux dire, si le mariage c'est ça, plus personne ne se marieras!

Il rigole doucement, il a un joli rire.

-Je ne parle pas de tromper leurs épouses à chaque fois! Mais apprécier les jolies jeune fille telles que vous, ce n'est pas interdit.

Je soupire, il n'a pas tort au fond...

-De toute façon, je suis sa secrétaire, on est pas du même monde...

-Vous savez Cendrillon a quand même fini avec le prince...

Je sourit à la métaphore. Décidemment, il avait réponse à tout!

-Alors d'après vous je devrais faire quoi? Me jeter dans ses bras dès que je le verrai?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça... Juste essayer de savoir si vous lui plaisez aussi.

-Et ensuite?

-Il arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver!

Je me plonge dans mes pensées, non décidemment je ne peux pas, puis quand je vois à quoi ressemble sa femme...

-Sa femme est magnifique... Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec une beauté pareille! Ca serait illogique que je lui plaise alors que sa femme est cent fois plus belle et plus intéréssante que moi!

-Vous êtes loin d'être laide! Et puis, qui vous dit que c'est le genre de femme qu'il aime?

-Euh... Le fait qu'il l'est épousé?!

Il m'adresse un sourire franc, et n'insista pas. Soudain, j'entends une voix bien connue derrière moi.

-Tiens Remus! Je te cherchais! Ah, mais je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Lily!

Sirius se tenait devant nous, j'ignorais totalement qu'ils se connaissaient sinon jamais je ne lui aurait dit pour mon patron! Oh mon dieu, il va faire le lien!

-Ah, j'ignorais que tu connaissais cette ravissante jeune femme Patmol!

-Comment ne pas la connaitre? Je la vois souvent au bureau...

Oh non! Tais toi Sirius! Je t'en prie! Tais-toi!

-Ah, tu es auror?

Remus s'est tourné vers moi étonné, j'allais répliquer avant que Sirius n'intervienne:

-Non, c'est la secrétaire de James!

Ca y est... Je suis fichue, ma vie est finie! Je vois Remus ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, pas la peine de dire s'il a compris, ses yeux et sa tête parlent pour lui! Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Il va tout raconter à James...

Sirius et Remus parlent mais je n'entends pas, je suis dans ma bulle, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Nier tout lorsque James viendra me dire ce que son ami lui a raconter? Ou démissioner tout de suite?... Je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face sinon!

Sirius s'en va lorsqu'il voit un collègue, enfin une collègue qui semble l'intéressé! Remus se tourne vers moi l'air un peu attristé.

-Alors, tu as flashé sur James si j'ai bien compris?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur en hochant tristement la tête.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais c'est perdu d'avance...

Je me retiens de pleurer, lui qui m'avait presque donné un espoir, venait aussitôt de me le reprendre...

-Est-ce que tu comptes lui faire des avances?

Je le regarde surprise de cette question, il a un air plus froid, plus distant.

-Non, je ne ferai ja...

-Bien. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras...

Et sur ces mots il me laisse seule. Je me tourne vers l'horizon, j'ai envie de flotter et d'admirer ces collines... Pour une fois que je pouvais parler avec quelqu'un...Il a fallut que se soit sur un ami de mon patron! Qu'elle ironie! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste? Après tout, ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine que je fais ce travail... Que je connais l'existence de James... Et j'agis déjà comme si j'étais folle de lui... Alors que je ne le connais pas vraiment au fond.

Je sens une présence à côté de moi, je me tourne vers cette personne et je me rends compte que ce n'est autre que James!

-Je suis venu m'excuser pour les horreurs que Natasha t'a dit. C'est inexcusable même si elle pense qu'elle a raison.

Je ne réponds pas, ma gorge est trop nouée pour cela. Il reste silencieux et admire avec moi les étoiles au dessus de l'horizon.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses une seule seconde que tu vaux moins qu'elle, c'est totalement faux...

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Je suis un peu perdue en ce moment...

-Pourquoi? Il y a eu un soucis?

Je le regarde surprise de voir à quel point il avait l'air inquiet pour moi. Arrête de rêver Lily, il s'inquiète juste parce que tu es son employée et que si tu as des soucis ça se répercutera sur ton travail!

-Non, rien de bien grave, je te promets que ça ne se verra pas dans mon travail...

-Je m'en fiche Lily, je m'inquiète pour toi!

Il y eut un silence où je cherchais mes mots, trop choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Je... C'est gênant d'en parler avec son patron...

Il me regarde étonné, puis il sourit, apparemment ça le soulage de voir que c'est la raison de mon silence.

-Alors, si on devenait amis? Ca ne nous empêchera pas de faire du bon boulot, il vaux mieux ça que de s'entretuer non?

Je vais pour répondre que je ne veux pas qu'une amitié, mais je ne dois pas oublier que c'est mon patron! Je me mis à sourire à la pensée de James et moi autour d'un verre... Mais à chaque fois Natasha arrivait dans le tableau prenant James par le bras et l'embrassant devant moi qui pleurait.

-Et Natasha? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'appréciée...

-J'ai encore le droit de fréquenter qui je veux non? Et puis, on va se voir tout le temps alors, elle n'a pas le choix! Amis?

Je sourie en regardant la main qu'il me tendait.

-Amis.

* * *

Alooors??? Oui je sais Remus a été méchant, mais il sait pour la mission, je vous rassure, c'est juste pour ça, il ne le fait pas de gaieté de coeur!!

Voilààà alors?? Qu'en pensez-vous? Dites moi tout sur tout!!!!

Lilieve01.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiyyyaaa, encore des reviews!! trop bien!!! bon alors comme promis je dédicasse ce chap à Virginie, une de mes fidèles lectrices! ( bon elle m'a un peu menacé, si je ne le fais pas, elle ne postera pas son dernier chapitre alors je suis obligé de le faire!! mdr)Nooon je déconne ma petite Virginie!! Bon, je vous laisse tranquille pour lire le nouveau chapitre: Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Pdv de James:**

-Lily tu peux mettre ce dossier dans les affaires non classées s'il te plait? Je risque de le rouvrir avant la semaine prochaine si on a de nouveaux éléments.

-D'accord! Tu restes tard ce soir? Tu veux que je reste avec toi au cas où?

-C'est gentil Lys, si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai beaucoup que tu restes. J'ai amené de quoi manger, y en a suffisamment pour deux.

-Ok, pas de problème, le temps de prévenir Amy de ne pas m'attendre pour manger et je reviens.

J'hoche la tête tandis qu'elle sort. On est amis depuis seulement deux jours et j'ai des tonnes de pensées pas très catholique qui me viennent en tête quand elle est près de moi! Jamais une fille ne m'avait obsédé autant! Tous les jours, je la vois et elle est tout simplement irrésistible... Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle me rend fou au moindre de ses gestes. Je me raidis en réalisant que ce soir tout le monde est parti, il n'y aura plus qu'elle et moi... Je vous donne l'équation: Moi+ Lily+ Personne= Bétise assurée! Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai demandé ça?! Rooo James t'es dans la m...

-Est-ce que ça va?

Je sursaute et je vois Lily qui m'observe interloqué par mon comportement, en effet, se frapper la tête c'est peu commun...

-Oui, désolé, je réfléchissais à cette affaire de meurtre moldu. Je suis presque sur que Lestrange a fait le coup!

Ouf, elle a l'air de me croire, je suis sauvé!Elle va pour sortir mais ajoute:

-Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu n'ai plus besoin de moi.

Toute la vie alors... Il faut que j'arrête de la regarder dans les yeux, sinon c'est foutu!

-Merci Lily, c'est très gentil de ta part. Je te dit quand j'ai besoin de toi d'accord? Elle hoche la tête et tourne les talons et je me laisse aller sur mon siège en poussant un soupir de soulagement, la nuit va être longue!

**PDV de Lily:**

Merlin, pourquoi j'ai accepté sa proposition?! Qu'elle idiote! Seule avec ton patron qui est diablement sexy... et marié! Il faut que je n'oubli pas ce détail, il est engagé avec une autre femme, et même si j'aimerai que ce soit moi, je dois pensé à Natasha qui serait malheureuse sinon... Enfin, vu la fille que s'est je me demande ce que James fait avec elle, on dirait qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle... Enfin, je dois me faire des films, on n'épouse pas une fille si on ne l'aime pas! Réfléchis voyons!

-Lily? Tu peux venir voir s'il te plait?

C'est parti, une nouvelle confrontation! Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux surtout sinon tu vas perdre tout tes moyens ma fille!

-J'arrive tout de suite!

Je me lève doucement et je me dirige vers son bureau.

-Tiens, tu peux me classer ça par ordre chronologique, ça m'aiderai beaucoup! On se demande qui fait ses dossiers si mal rangés!

Je lui sourit et il me rend mon sourire, merlin, je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs que ses lèvres... On dirait qu'elles m'appelle! Pitié non!

-Quoi?! Il y a un problème?

Je le regarde surprise, ne me dite pas que j'ai encore parlé à voix haute! En voyant son regard, je crois que si... Allez faut rattraper le coup!

-Pitié non ça veut dire avec plaisir dans une autre langue...

Ah ba bravo...

-Vraiment?

Il a un énorme sourire, il ne me croit pas, je suis une piètre menteuse...

-Et tu connais beaucoup d'autres langues comme ça?

-Non, il n'en existe qu'une! Bon je vais ranger ce dossier.

Je le prends mais il ne veut pas le lâcher, je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et j'ai l'impression d'avoir prit feu!

-Tu as l'air préssée de partir Lily... Reste parler encore un peu, j'aimerai que tu m'apprennes cette langue...

Sa voix est tellement sensuelle qu'elle me fait frissonner... J'ai l'impression de voir un double sens là... Mais c'est peut-être mon imagination...

-C'est qu'elle est très difficile à apprendre en fait...

-J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de talent en cours de langue, donc pas de soucis.

Ok... Alors là, c'est de la drague ou je ne m'appelle plus Lily Evans!

-James... Je...

-Chut! Tais-toi Lys, je te taquine, allez file!

Il lâche le dossier et j'ai l'impression d'être frustré alors que je le vois s'éloigner de moi. Malheureusement, je tenais le dossier dans le mauvais sens et toutes les feuilles tombent par terre. Et comme un être normal, je commence à les ramasser, j'aperçois James qui se penche pour m'aider, je m'arrête, prête à lui dire de laisser ça, que c'était à moi de le faire, mais nos regards se sont croisés... C'est fichu, je me noie dans ses yeux noisettes et je n'ai pas de gilet de sauvetage... Mais... Est-ce que je veux en avoir un?!

Les lèvres de James se déposèrent délicatement sur les miennes, je gémis sous cette extrème douceur, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que James soit aussi tendre... J'ai envie qu'il soit plus passionné alors je met ma main sur sa nuque pour lui faire comprendre que je veux plus venant de lui. Il a l'air de comprendre car il met ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui, je me sens bouillante de l'intérieur. On continu de s'embrasser tout en se caressant à travers nos vêtements, qui bientôt furent trop encombrant. Je détache un à un les boutons de la chemise de James et m'écarte un peu de lui pour le regarder. Merlin il a un corps de rêve! Il sourie en me voyant baver devant lui et remonta sa main vers mes seins, il déboutonne à son tour mon chemisier qui attérit à côté du sien. Il ne perd pas une seconde car avec l'autre main il remonte ma jupe d'une main experte, m'arrachant un gémissement, ce mec est un dieu! Il caresse ma cuisse tout en reprenant possession de mes lèvres, rouges déjà du premier baiser que l'on a échangé. Oh merlin, on va faire l'amour dans son bureau! Je sens mon string glisser le long de mes jambes, y a pas à dire, le message est clair! Il en a autant envie que moi, en tout cas je le sens! Je vais pour déboutonné son pantalon lorsque soudain je réalise ce que l'on est en train de faire! Merde, mais enfin c'est mon patron! Il est marié! Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller comme ça jusque parce qu'il me plait. J'enlève mes mains de son pantalon et je me relève pour aller chercher mes vêtements qui étaient un peu partout dans la pièce. James n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Où vas tu?

-Je rentre chez moi, je ferai ce dossier demain promis, mais j'ai fini pour ce soir.

-Lily, je t'en prie attend!

Mais patron ou pas, je ne l'écoute pas, après avoir mis mon dernier bouton, je prends ma veste dans mon bureau et sors de cette pièce où James se trouvait toujours torse nu. J'ouvre la porte du ministère et transplane au moment où James arrivait pour me rattraper.

**PDV de James:**

Merde! Quel con! Je l'ai laissé partir! Vite, je peux encore la rattraper! Je cours comme un détaré et je la vois. Je vais pour crier son nom mais elle disparait devant mes yeux...

-Lily...

Cette fille... Merlin, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle me met dans des états pas possible! Ce baiser... J'avoue que j'en avais rêvé des tonnes de fois mais là... C'était mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé! Elle est une vraie déesse... Son corps est à croquer... Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi elle s'était relevé mais après j'ai trouvé la raison: je suis marié, je suis son patron... Enfin, deux bonnes raisons pour que je ne la touche pas quoi!

Vivement demain...

* * *

Le lendemain...

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle, comme toujours, mais là, je savais quel gout avait ses baisers... Sucrés et doux... Je la vois qui se dirige vers mon bureau une enveloppe à la main. Elle me la donne sans dire un mot et attend que je lise ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

-QUOI?!

Je crois que je n'ai pas bien lu, je relis encore et encore mais non, c'est bien ça...Je vais me réveillé de ce cauchemar!

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

Elle prend une grande inspiration, répondant ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Ma lettre de démission...

* * *

Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha, j'aime ça!! N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, c'est gratuit!!!!

Merci

Lilieve01.


	6. Chapter 6

Reeee!! Je n'arrête pas en ce moment ^^, je profite des vacs, c'est fait pour ça non?? Sinon, pour répondre à des reviews, j'aime écrire plusieurs histoires à la fois, ça ne veut absolument pas dire que j'abandonne les autres, mais quand j'ai pleins d'idées qui me viennent en tête faut que j'écrive ^^.

Bonne lecture!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews!!

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

**PDV de Lily:**

Ca y est, il sait pour la lettre, je me demande ce qu'il va dire... Je me sens si gênée pour hier soir, et dire qu'on a faillit... Depuis hier soir, je ne cesse de penser à lui... Son baiser était si... Comment dire? Pleins de sentiments! Je ne peux pas être avec lui... Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles! Je ne supporterai pas d'être juste une maitresse que l'on vient baiser de temps en temps parce que la femme est trop ennuyeuse!

Je vois James se levé de sa chaise, il a l'air en colère, il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et me dit:

-Je refuse cette démission!

Je suis surprise, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça!

-Pourquoi? Je n'ai plus envie de travailler pour toi alors...

-A cause d'hier soir?

Je ne voulais pas parler de cet épisode,je ne voulais pas me justifier devant lui.

-Je vais trouver un nouveau boulot, je ne peux pas continuer à bosser pour toi après l'épisode d'hier.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir Lys...

Je sursaute à ce surnom. Il s'est rapproché de moi, je sens son souffle tout près. Il faut que je résiste, il est marié... D'ailleurs, avant que mon cerveau ne se mette à fonctionner mes lèvres prononcèrent:

-Tu es marié, pense à ta femme...

Et là, devant mes yeux, il se mit à rire. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, au contraire, je suis plus triste qu'autre chose, et lui, il rit!

-Ecoute, je n'aime pas ma femme.

Je suis stupéfaite, que vient il de dire? Il n'aime pas sa femme? Mais alors pourquoi? Mais je n'eu pas le loisir de poser la question car vu ma tête il décida de répondre.

-Je viens d'une famille noble, mes parents m'ont forcé à me marier avec un bon parti.

Je n'en croit pas mes oreilles... Alors, il n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour elle? Pourtant elle est magnifique...

-Elle a pourtant tout de la femme parfaite...

Il touche ma joue avec sa main, je ne le repousse pas, je ne vois plus grand chose qui me retienne de lui sauter dessus, hormis le fait qu'il soit mon patron.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont je suis tombé amoureux...

Je relève les yeux vers lui, le coeur battant, a-t-il bien dit...? Ses lèvres touchent enfin les miennes, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, c'est toujours aussi divin que mon souvenir...

Il me pousse légèrement sur le bord de son bureau et me porte un peu pour que je m'asseois dessus. Je m'écarte un peu de lui, gênée d'aller aussi vite.

-On pourrait prendre notre temps tu ne crois pas?...

Il me regarde tendrement avant d'ajouter:

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu allais imaginer, mais je ne voulais pas plus que t'embrasser cette fois-ci... Même si je te désire plus que tout Lily Evans...

Il m'embrasse dans le coup avant de me dire:

-Allez, au boulot!

Je lui rends son sourire, alors, il voulait jouer à ça? Très bien, je suis plus forte que lui à ce petit jeu!

La journée promet d'être riche en évênements!

**PDV de James:**

Bon, d'accord, je lui ai mentit, mais pas tant que ça... En fait, il a juste fallut que je lui avoue que je n'aimais pas Natasha pour pouvoir être avec elle. Et Merlin, comment est-ce que j'ai pu vivre sans connaitre ses baisers avant? Elle est fantastique, j'avoue que j'avais envie de l'embrasser encore et encore en l'asseyant sur mon bureau, mais que j'avais eu l'idée d'aller plus loin, mais au fond, elle a raison, il faut prendre le temps de se connaitre, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je ne suis avec elle que pour le sexe.

Je l'ai embrassé dans le cou avant de lui dire d'aller bosser, je la vois sourire, elle est si irrésistible... Je pense qu'elle a deviné le but de cette manoeuvre, ce sera à celui qui réussira à faire craquer l'autre en premier... Flirter en quelque sorte... Elle a l'air d'apprécier l'idée. Je regarde la lettre qu'elle m'a donné quelques minutes plus tôt et sourit avant de lui dire:

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que je fais de ça moi maintenant?

Elle me regarde malicieusement avec ses yeux émeraudes:

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bon, j'ai a faire maintenant, apparemment je n'ai toujours pas trié le dossier d'hier soir, ça m'était... complètement sorti de la tête.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure ce qui assombrit mes yeux de désir. Je pense que j'ai trouvé une adversaire à ma taille... Elle s'en va apparemment satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produit sur moi. Je retourne à mon bureau pour plancher sur le dossier qui m'attendait.

Soudain, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre sur... Natasha!

-Bonjour mon chéri!

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?

Je ne suis pas franchement ravi de la voir, surtout que Lily est à côté! Mais elle a l'air si heureuse de me voir, qu'elle ne remarque même pas mon étonnement à la voir là.

-Je suis venue t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle...

-Ah?

Je suis étonné, qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore m'inventer comme mensonge?

-Voilà, j'ai été contacté par une marque renommée pour faire leur éfigie. Le soucis, c'est que l'antenne est à Moscou...

-Moscou?

-Oui, je sais que tu es triste mon ange... Mais, je n'en ai que pour 15 jours, voir peut-être 10!

Je ne vois pas à quel moment elle a pu croire qe j'étais triste de la voir partir, au contraire! 15 jours avec Lily... Elle ne sera pas sur mon dos, c'est déjà ça!

-Oh, je vois, et bien... Mais je sais à quel point ton travail est important pour toi!

-Mais, si tu ne veux pas que je parte, dis le moi, je comprendrais!

-Non, non surtout pas! Je veux dire... Je t'aime mais j'aime encore plus lorsque tu es en photo dans tes magnifiques robes en soie...

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire!

-Je vois! Oh, mon Jamesie d'amour, je pars ce soir! Comme ça, plus vite partie...

-Plus vite revenue...

Je serre les dents en disant cette phrase totalement ridicule.

-Mon portoloin part dans deux heures... Tu vas tellement me manquer bichon...

BICHON?? Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom à la noix? Si Lily entend ça, elle doit bien se marrer...

-Et bien, je ne te retiens pas, je m'en voudrais de te faire rater ton départ!

-Tu es un amour!

Elle m'embrasse sur la bouche avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, ses baisers ne me font rien comparé à Lily... Elle s'écarte de moi, remet son châle en place et s'en va.

Au moment où la porte se referme je vois la tête de Lily qui se retient de rire.

-No comment!

-Bichon? Jamesie d'amour?

Elle se tenait les côtes à force de rire, et bientôt je fus contaminé par ce rire cristallin. Je m'approche d'elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Je peux t'inviter à diner ce soir?

Elle lève ses magnifiques yeux vers moi avant de dire d'une voix faisant semblant d'être initéréssée:

-Pourquoi pas? Ca pourrait être sympa et... Instructif... Surtout si j'apprends d'autres surnoms mignons... Jamesie!

Et elle s'écarte de moi en riant, je ne lui en veux pas, je crois que je suis fou amoureux de cette fille!

-Vivement ce soir alors...

* * *

Allez, j'ai fait moins ma sadique non?? lol

Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :p

Lilieve01.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors comme ça je ne publie pas assez vite?? En tout cas, vous pouvez dire un grand merci à Laura pour avoir dit que j'étais trop lente!! Ca fait un chapitre de poster plus vite! Je suis vraiment trop gentille! Alalala, ma gentillesse me perdra!!!Mouahahaha! Bon allez j'arrête de dire des bétises!!!

Voilà la suite!!!

Bonne lecture!!!!!

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

**PDV de Lily:**

Oh mon dieu!!! Je suis dans une situation on ne peux plus critique!!!!!! Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ce soir pour le diner avec James!!!

Je dois avouer que je sautais d'impatience depuis qu'il m'avait invité, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher chez moi à 20h pile! Hors il est 19h45 et je n'ai toujours rien sur moi hormis ma serviette!!

J'avais prévu de le faire baver d'envie mais là, je me sens d'humeur plus glamour que sexy... Bon, allez, pourquoi je flippe autant? Ce n'est qu'un rencard après tout, j'en ai déjà vu! Oui mais enfin là, c'est pas n'importe lequel, c'est avec James!

Je m'asseois sur mon lit pour réfléchir... Il me faut l'aide d'Amy, elle seule peut m'aider!!

-Amy? Tu peux venir voir s'il te plait?

Je l'entends me dire qu'elle arrive et je la vois dans le reflet du miroir devant moi fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Tu voulais quelque chose?

-Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller ce soir!

Je lui avait dit que j'avais un rencard mais pas avec mon patron marié, après tout, valait mieux que ça ne se sache pas!

-Hum... Je verrai ta robe verte, elle fait ressortir tes yeux et affine ta silhouette.

J'hoche la tête, choix judicieux en effet.

Je prends la robe, me dirige dans la salle de bain et commence à m'habiller pendant que ma meilleure amie me parle.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit le nom de ton rencard!

-Et bien, ce n'est pas encore assez sérieux tu vois?

-Me dire son nom ne veut pas dire que tu te marieras avec dans deux jours tu sais?!

-Je sais...

J'hésite un instant pour chercher un prénom, n'importe lequel, au hasard.

-Il s'appelle Sirius.

Bon, maintenant je prie pour que jamais sa route ne croise la sienne.

-Oh, et il bosse chez les aurors?

-Oui. C'est un bon ami de James.

-Marié?

-Non. Je te rassure, il est libre comme l'air.

-Super alors, je suis contente pour toi! Allez, sors de là pour me montrer comme tu es belle!

Je sors de la salle de bain et j'entends mon amie poussé un cri de surprise.

-Tu es magnifique! Whaou... Sirius ne résistera pas à te l'enlever ce soir!

Je lui sourit et j'entends sonné à la porte: mon coeur s'arrête, c'est lui!

-Je vais aller ouvrir pendant que tu te maquilles, je vais papoter avec lui, histoire de voir s'il est fréquentable!

-Je t'en prie Amy! Jette moi le sort, et je vais ouvrir ok?

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je le vois?

Que répondre à ça? Réfléchis...

-C'est juste que... C'est le premier rencard et j'ai peur que tu le fasses fuir avec toutes tes questions, la dernière fois c'est ce qui est arrivé...

Je vois sa tête surprise et se radoucir, apparemment, en mensonge je me suis améliorée!

-Je comprends... Mais tu sais, l'autre fois c'était vraiment un abruti! Je ne pensais qu'à ton bien...

-Je sais bien Amy, mais c'est juste, que je tiens vraiment à lui...

-Et bien... Heureusement que ce n'est que ton premier rencard avec lui!

Elle me jette le sort de maquillage et va dans sa chambre, un deuxième coup de sonnette me sort de ma réfléxion. Il attend depuis tout ce temps!

Je me précipite vers la porte, manquant presque de tomber et ouvrit la porte devant James, plus beau que jamais dans son costume. Il a un lys dans la main et me la tend en disant:

-Je pensais avoir vu des filles magnifiques avant ce jour, mais ce mot est trop faible désormais...

Je rougis, il me fait tant d'effets avec seulement quelques mots. Je prends mon sac à main et referme la porte derrière moi, prenant le bras du brun à lunettes.

Il transplana et je vis que nous étions devant un restaurant 3 étoiles! Oh la vache, ça devait couter la peau du... James se tourna vers moi et mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me pousser à avancer. Avait-il compris que je trouvais ce restaurant intimidant?

Un serveur vint nous accueillir, et nous plaça l'un en face de l'autre. On entendait un violon jouer plus loin, les chandelles étaient allumées... Quand il invite au resto, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié! J'ouvre le menu et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas les prix en face des plats. Je vais pour poser la question comme quoi il y a eu des soucis pour le menu mais James m'interrompit:

-C'est toujours l'homme qui a les prix. Prend ce que tu veux Lily, ne te prive pas, j'ai les moyens!

-Oui, mais...

-Je t'invite, je paye c'est normal!

Il s'interrompt en me voyant me mordre la lèvre inférieure et ajoute en me faisant rougir:

-Tu es vraiment belle tu sais?

-Merci.

Je crois que j'ai faillit m'étouffer pour dire ce mot, soudain je sens un pied toucher le mien, et se retirer aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Désolé...

Il n'avait pas l'air du tout désolé avec son sourire de séducteur... Ah, je vois, il continu le jeu! Bien, j'ai encore toute la soirée pour le faire baver de désir!

-Quelque chose te tente en particulier?

-Hum... Je prendrais bien des huitres... Et toi?

Je vois James me regarder avec des yeux ronds, et oui, je sais que les huitres ont le pouvoir d'être aphrodisiaques! Et je pense qu'il l'a compris aussi car il dit:

-Ca m'a l'air d'être un bon choix en effet, ça me donne envie de prendre la même chose!

-Et que penses tu de fraises en dessert?

Il parait qu'il n'y a rien de plus sensuelle qu'une femme qui mange des fraises... J'espère bien le faire craquer!

-On verra après, si il reste encore de la place.

Il appelle le serveur, lui passe notre commande et lui donne les menus. James se tourne vers moi et me dit:

-Alors, parle moi de toi Lily. De ta vie, de ta famille, de tes amis...

-Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur moi... Je suis née à Londres, j'ai une soeur Pétunia plus agée de deux ans, mes parents vivent à Londres et voilà, sinon mes amis c'est Amy.

-Et bien... Tu as une vie bien remplit!

-Je te le dit, je n'ai rien à dire sur moi... A part que récemment, j'ai été embauché au bureau des aurors.

Il me regarde surpris et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant.

-Ah? Et ça te plait?

-Moui... Mon patron est un peu chiant niveau boulot mais sinon ça se passe plutôt pas mal...

-Chiant?! Pas mal?!

Je souris, je sens que j'ai touché sa fierté de mâle... Il voit bien que je me fous de lui et ne peux s'empêcher de me répondre:

-Moi j'ai une secrétaire particulièrement mignonne, mais tu vois, elle me semble un peu coincée...

Je faillit recracher le champagne qui était dans mon verre, je le regarde outrée par ces paroles, il a un petit sourire, il a l'air fier de lui... T'en fais pas, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Je ne peux pas répliquer puisque le serveur nous amène de quoi manger.

-Et toi Jamesie? Parle moi un peu de toi...

Je ricane à moitié dans mes huitres en repensant aux surnoms ridicules donnés par Natasha un peu plus tôt. Il se raidit et je vois bien qu'il fait un effort pour ne pas rire lui aussi.

-Et bien, je suis né près de Londres, je n'ai ni frêre ni soeur, mes parents vivent pas loin d'ici, et je suis auror depuis presque deux ans. Mon meilleur ami est Sirius et sinon j'ai deux autres amis Remus et Peter.

-Tu as été à Poudlard?

-Exact, pas toi?

-Si, mais comme j'ai deux ans de moins que toi, tu ne devais pas faire attention à moi.

-Et c'est bien dommage!

Je rougis tout en mangeant mes huitres, elles sont délicieuses! Surement les meilleures que j'ai jamais mangé. Soudain, de la musique s'élève et je vois des couples aller sur la piste de danse. Je vois James se lever vers moi et me tendre sa main:

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse miss?

-Avec plaisir.

Il sourit et m'emmène vers le centre de la piste et on commence à danser, serrer l'un contre l'autre, et oui, je n'avais même pas remarqué que c'était un slow!

-Et sinon Lily? Au niveau des amours, tu ne m'as rien dit.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire! J'ai eu deux petits amis à Poudlard, rien de bien sérieux, et sinon depuis rien. Et toi? Avant Natasha?

-Tu dois bien te douter que j'étais un tombeur, je ne restais avec les filles que deux semaines maximum, puis je me lassais très vite. Quand mon père m'a fait rencontrer Natasha, j'avoue que je l'ai trouvé très jolie mais, quelque chose me gênait chez elle. Mes parents ont toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, alors ils m'ont dit que j'allais l'épouser.

-Tu aurais pu refuser. C'est peut-être un bon parti, mais tu as de l'argent, et je suis sure que c'est elle qui en profite et non pas l'inverse.

-Possible... En tout cas, depuis que le mariage a été prononcé, on est rentré dans une routine et, ça ne me plait vraiment pas...

J'hésite à lui poser la question mais apparemment ce soir, tout est permis.

-Tu as déjà pensé à divorcer?

-Oui mais jamais sérieusement, en tout cas pas avant...

-Avant quoi?

-Avant que tu ne débarques dans ma vie.

Je baisse les yeux, j'ai le coeur qui chavire, cet homme... J'ai l'impression de perdre pied lorsqu'il est près de moi, de n'avoir plus aucune raison. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il releva mon menton avec ses doigts et quand ses yeux ont croisés les miens, je ne pu résister à l'embrasser chastement, certe, mais mes lèvres ont touchés les siennes. Je me recule et je bafouille:

-Désolé, je...

-Oui?

Il souriait, il se moquait de moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir gênée, ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas! Les huitres faisaient elles déjà de l'effet?

-Je... Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi...

-Quoi? Non Lily, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes gênée ou quoique ce soit... Reste!

Il prend mon bras et me ramène vers lui, je pose mes deux mains sur son torse pour ne pas être collée à lui. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Je relève la tête et je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne fais rien pour me débattre, j'en ai envie, je met ma main sur sa joue puis sur sa nuque, il glisse ses mains sur mes hanches. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous nous séparames, et il me ramena à la table.

Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, c'est impressionant l'effet qu'il me fait, rien qu'avec un seul baiser.

Je regarde mon assiette, je ne peux plus le regarder en face.

-Lily... Ecoute, ne te sens pas gênée, si tu veux vraiment rentrer, je te raccompagne et on ne retente pas l'expérience...

-James... Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, mais je ne veux pas rentrer non plus... Cet endroit m'impressionne, je n'arrive pas à me détendre...

-Très bien, je t'emmène quelque part où c'est moins impressionant.

Il me sourit et j'ai l'impression de me soulager d'un poids. Je prends sa main, et m'emmène dehors après avoir dit au serveur de mettre ça sur sa note.

On transplane et je vois que l'on est devant une maison.

Il sort une clé et m'invite à rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Euh... On est où?

-Chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas, on est seul. Je peux te proposer de la bierraubeurre si tu veux.

-Oui, d'accord.

Je sens mon coeur battre plus vite, pourquoi m'a t'il emmené chez lui? Sachant qu'il n'y avait personne?!

-Lily, relax! Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus! Je sais me tenir!

-Oui j'ai vu ça...

Je faisais bien sur référence aux deux fois où il m'a embrassé.

-Je n'y peux rien si tu es irrésistible!

Je rougis, mais bon sang, arrête de rougir! Il me tend mon verre et va s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu comptes passer la soirée debout?

Pour lui répondre, je m'asseois à côté de lui, bon allez reprend du poil de la bête!

-C'est joli ici. C'est Natasha qui a fait la déco?

Pourquoi je lui parle de sa femme?! Surtout que ça me fait mal de savoir que c'est avec une autre femme qu'il dort...

-Lily, arrête de stresser, détends toi ok? Et j'aimerai qu'on évite de parler d'elle, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il fait une grimace qui me fait sourire, il a l'art de mettre les gens à l'aise.

C'est ainsi que l'on commença de parler de tout et de rien, on parlait depuis deux bonnes heures et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais très proche de lui, lui un bras derrière moi sur le dossier. Je regarde ma montre, il est 23h30!

-Amy va s'inquièter si je ne rentre pas maintenant.

-Je comprends.

Il me donne ma veste et me tend son bras pour me raccompagner chez moi.

On arrive devant la porte, je rentre la clé sans faire de bruit et je me tourne vers lui.

-Merci James, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

-Merci à toi d'avoir accepter de venir Lily.

Je le sens se rapproché de moi, et timidement ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes une nouvelle fois. Je me rends compte que même si on s'était embrassé deux fois plus tôt dans la soirée, ça m'avait manqué!

On se sépare et il me dit:

-A demain. Bonne nuit.

Il a dit ça dans un seul souffle, me faisant frissonner. Je tourne la poignée, je me tourne une dernière fois pour le voir me dire au revoir d'un signe de la main. Il transplane et je rentre dans mon appartement sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveillé Amy qui devait bosser le lendemain.

C'était vraiment une soirée parfaite!

**PDV de James:**

Elle est incroyable! Je n'arrive pas à le croire!! Je rentre dans la maison et je m'apprête à jeter mon manteau sur le canapé quand je vois que quelqu'un y est déjà assis.

-Sirius? La vache tu m'as fait une de ses peurs!

Mais mon meilleur ami ne semble pas heureux d'être là.

-J'ai fait une mission.

-Ah? Ca s'est mal passé?

Mais il ne semblait même pas m'écouter.

-Vu que tu ne me disais rien, j'ai du aller dire au patron que tu risquais de faire échouer la mission principale!

Je me fige à ces mots.

-Tu m'as espionné?

-C'est le boss qui me l'a demandé! Et il a eu raison! James, la façon dont tu t'es comporté ce soir avec elle me dit que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle! Et ça c'est très mauvais! Tu as même parlé de divorce!

-Parce que j'y songe figure toi!

-Tu ne peux pas tant qu'on ne t'en a pas donné l'ordre!

-Elle ne nous sert à rien! Elle baise avec et c'est tout! Tu crois vraiment que les mangemorts vont révéler leur plan à une maitresse mariée à un auror?!

-Peut-être mais ça c'est au boss de décider! En attendant, lorsque je vais remettre mon rapport, je pense que le boss voudra la démission de Lily dès demain matin.

Je me sens me glacé de l'intérieur, même mon meilleur ami ne voulait pas m'aider.

-J'irai lui parler, Lily n'a rien fait de mal, elle ignore tout de la mission.

-Je sais, tu lui a dit que c'était un mariage forcé, c'est bien de mentir pour commencer une relation...

Je ne répond pas et m'asseois à côté de Sirius. J'attends qu'il parle.

-Je vais te laisser, tu as surement beaucoup de choses à faire que je ne dois pas savoir!

-Arrête Sirius! Tu sais bien que je t'en aurai parlé! Ce n'était que le premier rendez-vous!

-Et le dernier si tu veux mon avis! Bon je te laisse, on se voit demain au bureau.

Et devant mes yeux, il transplana.

Je reste seul dans le noir, à me tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Il n'y a qu'une solution, si je ne veux pas qu'il renvoie Lily... Je sais que Sirius m'a dit à demi-mot que j'étais surveillé même au boulot, il ne dit jamais on se voit demain au bureau, il voulait me prévenir à mon avis... Je me retiens de sourire sacré Sirius! Mais ma bonne humeur partit très vite, demain, je crains le pire...

* * *

pfiou, ça y est celui là caput!!!! lol Merci de m'avoir lue!!! Oubliez pas les reviews!!!

Bonne journée!!

Lilieve01.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut!!!!! Bon, alors puisque tout le monde est contre moi, je poste plus vite ce chapitre, de un parce que je sais pas quand je pourrais poster après, et j'entends les ralements d'ici, ba ouais mais c'est comme ça! lol et de deux parce que je suis préssée d'avoir d'autres reviews, alors n'hésitez pas!!!! Plus y a de reviews plus je suis motivée!!!

Ce chapitre ne va peut-être pas vous plaire, car... Mais je vous laisse le découvrir!!!!! Et oui c'est moi sadique!!!

Bonne lecture!!

Lilieve01!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8:**

**PDV de Lily:**

Je me rends au travail, je me sens toute guillerette depuis hier soir! Comment vais je devoir me comporter? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Ou l'embrasser dès que je le verrai? Ce que j'ignorais encore, c'est que James choisirai à ma place...

J'entre dans le bureau et pose mes affaires. C'est le silence total. Etonnée je vais voir dans le bureau de James, mais celui-ci n'est pas là. Bah, il est peut-être en retard tout simplement! Je retourne à mon bureau et commence à préparer les dossiers que je dois lui rendre, quand soudain, j'entends la porte claquer derrière moi me faisant sursauter.

James venait d'apparaitre, il a l'air de mauvais poil... Oula, j'aimerai pas être son ennemie! Si seulement je savais ce qu'il avait. Je lui adresse un petit sourire pour lui dire bonjour mais bien vite mon sourire disparu lorsqu'il dit:

-Vous n'avez donc rien à faire? Au boulot!

Je me raidis en entendant sa voix si sèche et dépourvue de toute émotion. J'essaye d'être compréhensive, tentant de rester calme.

-Il y a un problème?

-De quoi je me mêle? Je te paye pour travailler pas pour bavarder!

-Mais James tu...

-J'aimerai que tu me montres plus de respect! Je suis ton supérieur au cas où tu ne le saurais pas!

Je sens mon coeur se serrer, je ne comprends plus rien, il était si tendre, si doux hier... Qu'est-ce qui l'a obligé à changer de comportement comme ça? Je n'insiste pas et retourne à mes dossiers pour les lui donner, mais le temps que je me retourne, il était déjà dans son bureau. Je rentre dans celui-ci et au moment où je pose les dossiers sur la table j'entends:

-On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer?

-Mais... La porte était ouverte!

-Et alors?!

-Mais c'est ridicule!

-Ce sont les bonnes manières c'est tout! Apparemment, nous n'avons pas la même éducation...

Je sens mon coeur chavirer de douleur dans ma poitrine, j'ai compris qu'il faisait allusion au fait que je suis née de parents moldus. Je ne dis rien, étant mon patron, je ne peux pas l'envoyer chier comme je le voudrais. Au moment où je passais la porte, il me rappela. J'espèrais que c'était pour s'excuser, mais non!

-Ferme la porte derrière toi, comme ça tu auras une raison de frapper!

Je prends la poignée et referme violemment la porte derrière moi. Je le déteste! Pourquoi me traite t-il comme son chien maintenant? Hier soir avait été si magique... Pourquoi?... Je pousse un soupir tout en retournant à mon bureau, peut-être a-t-il seulement mal dormi... Je m'asseois à mon bureau, je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur Sirius. Il m'adresse un sourire et viens me voir.

-Salut, ça va?

-Oui... Si tu veux voir James, ce n'est pas le moment, il a l'air de mauvais poil...

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi!

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et entra sans frapper. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends James parler d'une voix plus forte, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se disent, mais ça a l'air d'être un sujet épineux... Je vois Sirius sortir brusquement et après avoir poussé un petit cri de rage, se tourne vers moi et me dit:

-En effet, il est de très mauvais poil, je reviendrais plus tard! A plus!

Je n'eu même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'il avait déjà fermer la porte.

James arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un air pas trop rassurant.

-Je suis de mission ce soir!

Je fus surprise, il n'y avait rien de marqué dans son agenda...

-Tu vas donc pouvoir rentrer chez toi plus tôt. Je t'appelle si j'ai un problème.

-D'accord... Et, est-ce que c'est dangereux?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ne prévois rien pour la soirée ok?

J'hoche la tête, il avait repris un ton moins froid et moins distant. On aurait dit qu'il s'était calmé lorsqu'il vit mon inquiètude.

Je vois James retourner dans son bureau avec une démarche bizarrre... On dirait qu'il est ailleurs...

Mais je me fais peut-être des films...

**PDV de James:**

J'en peux plus!!! Je n'arrive pas à être si dur avec elle! Je n'arriverai pas à faire ce que le boss m'a ordonné de faire.

XXX FLASH BACK XXX

Je suis devant le bureau du directeur. J'attends qu'il me dise d'entrer. Lorsque j'entends le mot, je pousse la porte et vient me poster devant lui.

Il me regarde quelques instants avant de me dire:

-J'espère que vous êtes conscient de la situation qui vous amène ici Potter!

-Je crois le savoir en effet... Sirius m'en a informé monsieur.

-Bien. Et qu'avez vous à me dire là-dessus?

-Et bien, il n'y a rien à dire monsieur, ce n'est qu'une passade avec Evans, Natasha est partie alors...

-C'est faux Potter et vous le savez très bien!

-Quoi?! Mais je vous assure Monsieur, elle est partie pour Moscou et...

-Je me fiche de votre femme Potter, enfin non, mais ici je vous parle de Miss Evans! Et justement, votre femme m'importe car sans elle, nous n'avons pas d'autres liens avec les mangemorts!

-Monsieur...

-J'ai lu dans le rapport de Black que vous aviez même parlé de divorce! Depuis quand avez vous cette idée Potter?

-Depuis quelques temps monsieur... Elle ne nous apprend strictement rien!

-Et? Ca ne veut pas dire que des infos ne nous viendront pas! Elle est très proche de Malefoy et compagnie, elle doit bien avoir quelques infos!

Je ne réponds pas, il veut toujours avoir raison de toute façon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

-Je suppose qu'il faut que j'arrête de la voir?...

-Si vous parlez d'Evans, oui! Pour la mission principale, vous m'aviez assuré être l'homme de la situation Potter, et vous aviez raison jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête?!

-On ne contrôle pas ces sentiments monsieur...

-Et bien dans ce métier si! Que ferez-vous si un mangemort mettait la main sur elle? Hein?! Vous n'aurez pas la même efficacité, vous ne réfléchirez pas, vous foncerez et vous vous ferez avoir! L'amour, ne donne rien de bon, si vous tenez à la vie, restez loin d'elle! Si jamais elle venait à découvrir quoique ce soit sur la mission que vous effectuez, nous devrons employer les mesures nécéssaires! Vous m'avez bien compris?!

J'hoche la tête, j'ai l'impression que ma gorge est en feu... Si j'avais su que tomber amoureux allait m'amener autant de problèmes...

-Je ne peux pas la renvoyer, sinon, ce sera du licensiement abusif, je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça, elle travaille bien et même mieux que certains...

-Je m'en fiche Potter! TROUVER UN MOYEN POUR QUE CE SOIT ELLE QUI DEMISSIONNE! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR POTTER?!

Je ne dis rien, j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il veut de moi... Lui rendre la vie impossible.. Qu'elle me trouve horrible et qu'ensuite elle n'est aucun regret pour s'en aller...

-Si jamais je vous revois en train de flirter, d'embrasser, ou quoique ce soit d'autre avec Evans, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure, et je n'hésiterez pas à vous affectez ailleurs! Et croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas de la tarte! Est-ce que c'est compris?!

Oui, j'ai compris... Sur ce, le boss me dit d'aller travailler et surtout ne pas oublier que j'ai l'interdiction formelle d'être avec Lily, autre que professionnellement... Ca va pas être de la tarte!

XXX FIN DU FLASH BACK XXX

Au début, paraître méchant ne m'avait pas paru si difficile... Mais lorsque je l'ai vu perdue, j'ai sentit mon coeur fondre, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça... Puis ça a été pire lorsqu'elle m'avait regardé inquiète à propos de ma mission... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de radoucir mon ton... Elle ne devait plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait, surtout que la veille avait été une soirée formidable...

Sirius vint dans mon bureau pour s'excuser de son attitude d'hier. J'étais de si mauvaise humeur que je l'ai à peine écouter.

-James... Je voulais m'excuser... J'ai été voir le boss c'est vrai, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'affecterait autre part, je ne voulais pas risquer mon poste, ce n'était qu'une filature... Mais je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai été stupide... Tu es mon ami, mais je...

-En effet, tu es censé être mon ami! Merde Sirius! Je t'en aurais parlé! Mais maintenant tu sais ce que je dois faire?! Je dois me rendre détestable à ses yeux pour qu'elle démissionne! Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu m'as mis?!

-EH! Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à sortir avec cette fille! Ecoute, je sais que j'aurai du attendre que tu viennes m'en parler mais ne me blâme pas! Le patron fait la loi... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

-Ecoute, si c'est pour me dire ça, c'est pas la peine! Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je ne finisse pas faire ou dire quelque chose que je risque de regretter!

-Très bien! Désormais, démerde toi!

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, vu comment tu m'aides de toute façon!

Il n'a pas répondu, je sais que je l'ai blessé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir... Il m'avait trahi...

-Juste avant que je ne parte, je te laisse ça, c'est ta mission de ce soir, personne ne doit être au courant, c'est top secret!

-Très bien, j'y serai.

Il avait alors tourné la poignée et était sorti, non sans avoir poussé un petit cri et dire au revoir à Lily.

Je m'en veux désormais, je sais qu'il s'en veut, et après tout, le patron aurait fini par le savoir un jour où l'autre... Je pense que la prochaine fois que je le verrai, je m'excuserai pour mon comportement.

Je lis encore une fois ma mission. Je dois aller aider Sirius et Franck pour un transfert de prisonniers assez dangereux. J'ai peur d'en ressortir amoché, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Lily de ne rien prévoir, j'aurai probablement besoin de quelqu'un pour me soigner en cas de besoin. Aller à Ste Mangouste serait trop épuisant si je viens à être blessé.

-James?

Je relève la tête, Lily est là.

-J'ai frappé mais comme tu ne répondais pas et que c'est important j'ai pensé...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

J'ai essayé d'utiliser mon ton le plus sec possible, qu'elle ne croit pas que mon ton doux de tout à l'heure reviendra.

-Un monsieur voudrait te parler, il m'a dit que c'était important, et il ne peut pas repasser plus tard.

-Qui est-ce?

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom...

Je pousse un soupir.

-Petite écervelée, il faut toujours demandé l'identité d'une personne! Rêgle numéro un! S'il ne veut pas te dire qui il est, alors tu refuses! C'est clair?

Elle hoche la tête, je vois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié de se faire traiter d'écervelée, mais il faut que je lui mène la vie dure!

-Fais le entrer quand même! Mais la prochaine fois, fais attention!

Elle se pousse pour laisser passer un homme. Je me lève pour l'accueillir, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu! Je dois avoir un sourire sur les lèvres énorme.

-Et bien, on est très bien accueillit chez toi! Charmante hotesse!

-Oui... Merci Lily, je ne te retiens pas, tu peux rentrer chez toi!

Elle me regarde et finit par acquiescer et nous laisser en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Et bien, elle ne te laisse pas indifférent! Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si sec avec elle...

-Bon, euh, on est pas là pour parler de ça, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans mon bureau?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te rendre visite?!

-Si... Mais je me méfie, ce n'est pas normal, tu as toujours une idée derrière la tête!

-Et bien, cela fait un an que tu n'es pas venu nous voir, et il y a pas si longtemps, on a appris que tu étais marié! Ca a été un choc, surtout pour ta mère! Elle aurait voulu au moins être invitée!

-Papa... Tu te doutes bien que je vous auraient invités, mais là, les circonstances sont un peu particulières...

-Oh je vois... Tu expliqueras tout ça à ta mère mon garçon, elle était furieuse! On ne sait même pas qui est l'heureuse élue!

-Elle s'appelle Natasha. Et elle est mannequin...

-Ouah! Et bien, elle doit être magnifique! Même si je préfère la jolie rousse qui m'a si chaleureusement accueillie!

-PAPA! Ecoute, j'ai pas la tête à ça ok?

-Oh je vois... Elle te plait beaucoup, mais comme tu es marié, tu ne veux pas faire de bétise c'est ça?

Mon père est d'une ingéniosité sans limite... Il me connait par coeur!

-Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien James... Tu as une mission bientôt?

-Ce soir...

-Bien, demain midi, viens manger à la maison avec ta femme, ça nous ferait plaisir!

-Malheureusement, elle est à Moscou en ce moment, pour son travail...

-Oh, et bien amène Sirius, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne l'a pas vu lui aussi!

-Euh, oui je tacherai de l'amener promis! Ca lui fera plaisir.

-Bien je t'embête pas plus longtemps!

-Tu ne m'embêteras jamais Papa! Merci d'être passé me voir. A demain.

-A demain fiston!

Il sort en refermant la porte derrière lui, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec lui, mais j'aurais aimé lui parler plus sincèrement.

Je ne suis pas préssé d'être ce soir...

* * *

Aloors?? J'ai essayé de faire plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Laissez moi vos reviews surtout!!! Plus y en, plus je posterai vite!!

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Lilieve01.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite !!!! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !! Sinon, merci pour toutes ses reviews !!! Je me suis connecté à internet hier soir, j'avais 11 reviews !!! J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça !!

Sinon, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacs, moi je suis chez la famille, ça se passe plutôt pas mal malgré le fait qu'il y a pas le wifi et que l'ordi fixe est souvent pris. Donc je tape le chapitre sur mon pc portable et dès que j'ai une minute, je le poste ! En espérant que ça sera suffisamment rapide ^^.

Bonne lecture !!

Lilieve01.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

**PDV de James :**

La soirée est vite arrivée, l'heure d'aller à la mission était venue. Sirius m'attendait sans dire un mot, je ne parlais pas non plus, le stress de la mission je pense.

Franck finit par nous rejoindre et nous transplanons ensemble sans un mot jusqu'à la prison. Azkaban est toujours aussi sinistre ! Malheureusement, depuis que Maugrey fait parti des aurors, la prison est pleine à craquer ! Ils ont donc décidé de construire une autre prison, tout aussi sécurisée et bien sur toujours gardée par les détraqueurs.

Je réprime un frisson, ces étranges êtres me font froid dans le dos. Sirius me regarde, je pense qu'il a compris à quoi je pensais. On se dirige ensemble vers l'entrée. Un gardien vient nous ouvrir et nous emmène là où sont les prisonniers.

-Voilà, faites très attention, certains sont des tueurs en série. Ils ne se laisseront pas faire si facilement. Ils voient dan ce transfert une occasion de se tirer. Je vous fais confiance, on m'a assuré que vous étiez formé pour ça.

-On s'en sortira très bien, ne vous en faites pas.

Franck avait parlé, je réfléchissais à comment faire si l'un de nous échappait tout en regardant les visages des détenus.

L'un d'eux me fit froid dans le dos, une vraie tête de dément. Le gardien a dû voir ma tête parce qu'il ajouta :

-Arrêté pour viol et meurtre. Sur 6 jeunes femmes.

Je sens mon sang se glacer, malgré mon expérience, je ne me m'habituerai jamais à ces horreurs.

Le gardien nous donne les clés des liens qui tiennent leurs mains. Et nous sortons nos baguettes tout en leur ordonnant d'avancer.

Soudain, alors que nous arrivions au véhicule qui devait les transporter, un des prisonniers tombe évanouit sur le sol. Etant le plus près, je m'avance, me méfiant tout de même de ce genre de ruse. Et avant que je n'eu le temps de me baisser plus, un autre prisonnier se jette sur moi en me donnant un coup de poing bien placé dans les côtes, me coupant ainsi le souffle. J'entends Sirius qui crie, et j'ai du mal à voir ce qu'il se passe, je tente de reprendre mon souffle quand je vois un pied s'avancer vers mon visage, j'arrive de justesse à l'esquiver grâce à mes réflexes. Je réplique en lançant un sort à mon agresseur qui se fige aussitôt. Celui qui était par terre se releva et mis ses mains sur mon cou alors que je lui tournais le dos. Il commençait à m'étrangler lorsque Sirius lui lança le sort de désarmement et l'envoya voler plus loin.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

J'hoche la tête, oui, je vais bien, plus de peur que de mal.

-Y en a un qui a réussit à s'échapper. Le violeur… Franck lui court après, on doit surveiller les autres.

Je sens mon corps se raidir, de tous, il a fallut que ce soit lui ! Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres, ils semblent avoir compris que fuir ne leur servirai à rien. Je vois Franck courir vers nous, mon cœur se serre, il est seul…

-Je n'ai pas réussit à mettre la main dessus. Il a dû transplaner…

-Merde ! Maintenant on a un violeur tueur en série dans la nature !

Je suis furieux, c'est ma faute, il a profité de la bagarre pour s'enfuir.

-L'important pour l'instant c'est d'emmener les autres jusqu'à destination. J'ai prévenu le boss, il met des hommes sur l'affaire. Ils finiront bien par l'avoir.

J'hoche la tête mais je suis ailleurs. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas le temps de faire une nouvelle victime.

-James, t'es dans un sale état, je serais pas étonné que tu ais une côte cassée avec le coup qu'il t'a mis.

-Un peu de pommade et ça n'y paraitra plus.

Je ricane mais je finis par grimacer de douleur, je crois qu'il a raison. Il m'a défoncé les côtes le connard !

-Tu veux que je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, en plus ils me garderont plus longtemps que nécessaire et je suis attendu chez mes parents demain midi. D'ailleurs tu es invité… Si tu veux bien venir manger avec un abruti qui te sert de meilleur ami…

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai un rencard demain, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Et tu n'es pas un abruti, en tout cas, je ne vaux pas mieux que toi dans cette affaire.

Je lui souris, les mots sont inutiles pour exprimer mon sentiment. Il venait de me pardonner et j'en étais vraiment heureux.

-Ramène-moi chez moi, j'ai de la pommade miracle.

-Comme tu voudras. A demain Franck !

On transplane et il m'installe sur mon lit.

-Tu es sur que tu t'en sortiras ? Tu veux que je reste ?

-Non, c'est bon, merci. J'arriverai à me débrouiller seul.

-Comme tu voudras ! A demain, rétablis-toi vite !

Je lui fais un signe juste avant qu'il ne transplane. Je me dirige avec peine jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre la pommade. Malheureusement, le pot était vide !

Merde ! Si je ne mets pas de pommade je risque de ne pas pouvoir aller bosser ! Qui a 23h peux avoir de la pommade ? C'est là que ça m'apparu comme une évidence ! Lily ! Elle en a surement !

Je me dirige vers ma chouette pour lui envoyer une lettre comme quoi il faudrait qu'elle passe me voir, mais j'entends à ce moment là un bruit dans mon salon. Je sursaute, j'ai mal aux côtes, je suis pliés en deux, je ne suis pas vraiment en état pour lutter contre un cambrioleur !

Je saisis ma baguette, à l'affut du moindre bruit. J'entends quelqu'un qui marche dans les escaliers… Il se rapproche, je me tiens derrière la porte, j'attends qu'elle s'ouvre pour pouvoir surprendre mon agresseur…

Je vois la poignée qui se tourne doucement, en évitant de faire du bruit, et elle s'entre ouvre, je me jette alors sur l'inconnu qui pousse un cri de surprise, et tombe sous l'assaut, m'entrainant dans sa chute, me faisant ressentir une douleur aux côtes. Je maitrise mon agresseur qui n'est pas très imposant, et une fois que celui-ci est calmé, je murmure un lumos pour voir à qui j'ai affaire.

A ma grande surprise, c'était…

-LILY ?! Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Je m'inquiétais. Je sais que je suis entrée sans ta permission, mais… Il fallait que je te voie !

-Je vois… J'allais t'envoyer un hibou, je crois que j'ai des côtes fêlées et je n'ai plus de pommade.

Je la relève et on se retrouve à quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre. Je peux presque la toucher…

-Je vais te soigner ça. J'ai apporté tout le nécessaire au cas où…

J'hoche la tête me dirigeant vers mon lit pour m'y asseoir. Elle sort une petite trousse de secours et s'approche de moi.

-Il va falloir que tu retires ton tee shirt.

Je rougis un peu mais je m'exécute. Je la vois détourner légèrement le regard sans pour autant cesser de me fixer. Elle prend le pot de pommade et commence à me l'appliquer, à son toucher je me mets à frissonner, je ne sais si c'est à cause du froid ou du fait qu'elle est hyper sensuelle avec ses gestes langoureux sur mon torse… Merlin, je ne dois pas pensé à ça ! Il faut que je pense à autre chose ! N'importe quoi !

-Pourquoi t'es-tu comporté bizarrement aujourd'hui au bureau ?

Je la regarde surpris, même si je me doutais qu'elle devait se poser des questions, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tôt !

-Ecoute, hier soir, c'était une mauvaise idée…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais !

Elle a arrêté de me mettre de la pommade mais déjà je sens la douleur disparaitre peu à peu.

-Je pensais que je te plaisais…

-Et tu me plais c'est seulement que…

Trouve une excuse, n'importe laquelle !!

-Que j'attends que le divorce soit prononcé… Ca sera moins compliqué après…

Je la fixe pour voir sa réaction, elle a l'air satisfaite, mais déçue.

-Donc, ça n'exclu rien… Je veux dire, il peut y avoir un nous ?

-Bien sur, mais pas tout de suite, je dois voir Natasha et lui annoncer que je veux divorcer. Ensuite, il y a toute la paperasse, enfin, tu connais ce système, c'est long et fastidieux !

-Mais de là à être exécrable toute la journée…

-Je sais, j'ai été méchant, mais je venais de me faire engueuler par le boss alors je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur, tu comprends ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne veux plus lui mentir, mais j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer de plus en plus, et le jour où elle apprendra tout, elle m'en voudra à mort !

-Et bien, il a appris que je t'avais invité à sortir hier soir alors il m'a fait remarquer que selon les mœurs ça ne se faisait pas.

-Il aime bien Natasha ? Ca expliquerait aussi qu'il soit en désaccord.

-Exact, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai connu Natasha.

Elle fronce les sourcils en me regardant.

-Tu ne l'as pas connue par tes parents ? Tu m'as dit que c'était un mariage forcé…

-Oui, enfin, le monde est petit, mes parents et mon boss la connaissaient alors…

Je sens que je perds pied là… Elle se doute que je lui mens, comment rattraper le coup ?

-Je vais dormir maintenant, tu devrais rentrer pour te reposer. Tu commences tôt demain.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me mens comme un arracheur de dent ?

Elle s'était relevé et se tenait devant moi comme pour me dire « je ne partirai pas avant de tout savoir ! »

-Ecoute, moins tu en sais, mieux c'est !

-Donc tu me mens !

Et m… Elle est forte et maligne ! Je ne réponds pas, mais je sais que là, ça devient dangereux.

-Sur quoi m'as-tu menti ? Sur ton mariage ? Tes sentiments ? Dis-moi !

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre que je sache ?!

Elle s'est figé, j'avais été sec et froid, mais il le fallait, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache quoique ce soit !

-Je vois… Pour toi, je ne suis que la secrétaire mignonne c'est ça ?

Je vais pour répondre que non, mais une idée me vint, il faut que je continu et elle finira par démissionner !

-Non, pour moi tu es ma secrétaire point barre.

Je vois son regard changé du mépris à la tristesse. Je sens mon cœur se serrer mais je dois résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Bien, je crois que… Je vais rentrer chez moi…

J'hoche la tête et je vais pour la raccompagner quand je l'entends dire :

-Si demain tu te comportes comme aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras pas me considérer comme ta secrétaire encore longtemps, je ne suis pas ton chien !

Je suis surpris parce son brusque changement de comportement, je me retourne vers elle et je remarque qu'elle est presque à ma hauteur. Je vais pour dire quelque chose mais mon regard glisse sur ses lèvres. Elle va pour dire quelque chose mais s'interrompt car je me rapproche d'elle et je comble l'espace qui sépare mes lèvres des siennes. Elle gémit à ce contact. Je sens mon ventre chavirer et mon sexe se durcir contre son corps. Inconsciemment, on se dirige vers mon lit. Je la soulève et la pose délicatement dessus. Ses cheveux s'éparpillant, je continu de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que nos souffles viennent à manquer.

Tandis que je déboutonne son chemisier, elle gémit.

-James…

Je souris, je suis heureux de lui faire autant d'effets, et le fait qu'elle prononce mon prénom ne la rend que plus désirable…

Je continue de l'embrasser tout en me déshabillant et je me retrouve en boxer au dessus d'elle qui est n'a plus qu'un string. Mon érection est à son maximum, mais je veux qu'elle ait un maximum de plaisir. Je rentre un doigt dans son intimité puis un autre, la faisant se cambrer, me permettant de léché un sein au passage. Je fais de lent va et viens puis j'accélère la cadence, mais elle me surprend en me basculant et se mettant au dessus de moi. Elle fait de longs mouvements langoureux avec son bassin, m'excitant à m'en faire mal. Elle enlève mon boxer et se met bien au dessus de moi, son sexe touchant le mien. Je n'en peux plus, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un geste, je la pénètre, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir.

Notre ébat dura je ne sais combien de temps, mais lorsque nous avions jouit en même temps, nous étions en sueur. Elle se cala contre mon torse et je caressai ses cheveux, continuant de contempler le corps nu qui m'était offert. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Je n'avais pas envie de briser ce moment, jamais je n'avais eu autant de plaisir… Elle me rend vraiment fou !

-James… Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise…

-Je sais… Mais qu'elle merveilleuse bêtise !

Elle me sourit, j'adore son sourire, c'est un rayon de soleil.

-Ton patron va être furieux s'il l'apprend non ?

-Il n'est pas obligé de tout savoir tu sais ? Et… Disons, que ça fait un moment que j'en avais envie…

-Moi aussi, et je n'ai pas été déçue…

Je continue de la regarder, je la trouve tellement belle ! Je crois que ça y est, je suis accro ! J'ai touché un fruit défendu mais je ne peux plus m'en passer !

-Tu crois que… Enfin, que ça se reproduira ?

Elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougit, je sais ce que mon patron m'a dit, je sais que j'ai une mission à remplir, mais tout à coup, elle me parait beaucoup plus importante que tout le reste. Est-ce ça l'amour ?

-Je l'espère…

-Et en ce qui concerne le fait d'attendre que tu sois divorcé ?

-Au placard, enfin disons, que l'on pourra se montrer à ce moment là… Je ne veux pas que les gens te regardent comme une briseuse de ménage ou pire encore !

Elle me regarde avec gratitude, je pense que ça la dérangeait beaucoup. Elle me regarde et je pense qu'elle hésite à m'embrasser alors je décide de prendre l'initiative. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou et se colle à moi. J'adore ses lèvres, sa peau, j'aime tout d'elle !

Reste à savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour nous deux maintenant… Au bout d'un moment, on décide qu'il est temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle, non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

-A demain.

-A demain Lily, rêve de moi !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil qui la fait rougir et elle transplane, me laissant dans mes pensées.

**PDV de Lily :**

Whaou… Jamais je n'avais eu autant d'émotions en une seule soirée, et heureusement, beaucoup plus de bonnes que de mauvaises ! James… Tu me fais perdre la tête… J'adore parler avec lui, mais quand il m'embrasse j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis ! Apparemment, désormais je suis sa maitresse… Je sais que je ne le voulais pas, mais c'est plus fort que nous… Et puis, ça peut être excitant d'avoir peur de se faire prendre… Je ne suis pas pressée que Natasha rentre… Plus que 7 jours… Mais pour l'instant je suis heureuse, j'ai décidé de profiter de l'instant présent, de toute façon, James n'a pas parlé de sentiments pour le moment, c'est purement… Physique, et ça ne me dérange pas, surtout qu'il a le don de me donner le sentiment de me sentir femme à ses côtés.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et j'entends Amy qui rigole dans la sienne, à mon avis, elle n'est pas seule ! Chanceuse ! Toi tu peux être avec lui comme bon te semble… Mais je ne vais pas me laisser déprimer, pas maintenant que James a accepté d'être avec moi ! Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

-Entrez !

Je vois Amy passé la tête.

-Salut, dis Lily, tu peux venir une seconde ?

-Bien sur !

Je la suis dans le salon et là je me fige. Il y a une autre personne dans le salon, une personne, que je connais…

-Lily, je te présente Sirius Black, mais je crois que tu le connais déjà…

* * *

ALOOOORSSS ???? Mouahahaha, Lily va devoir s'expliquer avec Amy, ça va être bien, je le sens !

Laissez vos reviews surtout !!!

Bonne année!!!

Lilieve01.


	10. Chapter 10

WHAOU!! Que de reviews!!!Merci beaucoup!!! Continuez je vous en prie ! :p allez voilà la suite!!!

Bonne lecture!

Lilieve0172

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

**PDV de Lily:**

Sirius ?! Mais… Que faisait-il ici ?! Je sens le regard d'Amy pesé sur moi alors que je regarde à tour de rôle Sirius et elle. Sirius me sourit, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à rire.

-Salut Sirius.

-Tu ne l'embrasses pas ?

Les paroles d'Amy claquèrent dans le silence. Je me raidis.

-Non…

-Apparemment Lily, tu as dit que je sortais avec toi hier soir. Alors que tu étais avec James…

-Qui est marié !

-Je le sais déjà merci !

Je sentais que je commençais à m'énerver. J'avais passé une super soirée, je n'avais pas envie que ça se termine sur une mauvaise note.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il n'a rien à t'offrir ?!

-C'est ma vie Amy, je fais ce que je veux !

-Je vais encore devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère si ça continu !

-Je suis assez grande pour…

-S'il vous plait ! Est-ce que je peux parler ?

On regarde Sirius qui venait de nous interrompre.

-Amy, James a vraiment flashé sur Lily, et apparemment elle aussi.

-Il est marié !

-Laisse-moi finir Amy !

Il attend qu'elle se soit calmée pour continuer.

-Mais c'est vrai il est marié, et même s'il veut divorcer, ça ne suffira pas… Lily, tu attends quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas !

Il y eut un silence, où mon cerveau voulait leur crier, James est à moi, on a fait l'amour cette nuit et c'était fantastique, et que ça risque de se reproduire encore et encore !

-Tu sais que le boss a voulu que James te renvoie ?

Je sens de la sueur coulée le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il a… Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je travaille encore pour lui ?

-Le souci, c'est qu'il ne peut pas te renvoyer sans motif valable, sinon tu peux l'emmener devant les tribunaux. Alors, il faut que ce soit toi qui démissionne.

C'est pour ça ! Pour ça qu'il a été exécrable toute la journée ! Il a voulu faire de ma vie un enfer !

Il avait presque réussi en plus ! Heureusement que je l'ai vu avant !

-Au fait tu étais où Lily ? Je ne t'ai entendu rentrer que tout à l'heure.

-J'étais partie faire un tour, pour prendre un peu l'air…

-Il ne fait pas chaud pourtant…

M… Sirius est pas Auror pour rien ! Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?!

-Je ne suis pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour m'en rendre compte. Bon, tu veux des excuses pour t'avoir mentit ? Parfait ! Je m'excuse ! Je n'aurai pas du te dire que je sortais avec Sirius ! D'ailleurs, comment vous êtes vous rencontrez ?

-Dans un bar. Je revenais de la mission et Amy était de service. Alors, on a sympathisé, et j'ai appris qu'elle te connaissait. Je lui ai bien expliqué que j'étais libre comme l'air. Et nous voilà !

-Je vois. Je suis contente que vous soyez ensemble. Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller dormir. J'ai du travail qui m'attend demain.

Je vais pour me retourner lorsque je sens une main sur mon bras qui me retient.

-Lily, il faut que tu démissionnes !

Je regarde Sirius qui était le propriétaire de la main. Je tente de m'en défaire mais sans succès.

-C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai aucune raison de démissionner ! Et je ne retrouverai peut être pas un travail de sitôt !

-Il faudra bien ! Tu ne dois plus voir James !

-Et c'est marqué où ça ?!

Sirius commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Et apparemment, il n'était pas loin de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte que le boss va s'en prendre à James si tu ne démissionnes pas ?

S'en prendre à lui comment ça ?! Je dois avoir l'air perdue car il ajoute:

-Il lui a dit que si tu ne démissionnais pas, c'est le poste de James qui serait libre. Et même si je t'apprécie beaucoup Lily, je préfère qu'il garde son travail, il a travaillé si dur pour y arriver ! Et je ne veux que son bonheur...

-Arrête de penser pour lui Sirius ! Qui te dit qu'il serait malheureux avec moi ?

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tant pis, tu refuses de voir la réalité en face. Lily, les parents de James ne l'ont jamais forcé à se marier ! C'était on ne peut plus consentant et voulu!

Il y eut un grand silence. Mon cerveau assimila la nouvelle. Je dois être toute tremblante.

-Quoi ? Mais, je pensais… Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas…

-Il t'a mentit. A chaque fois que Natasha s'éloigne quelques temps, il prend une fille au hasard et prends du bon temps avec en attendant que la vraie femme de sa vie revienne.

Je sens mes yeux s'embuer, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?! Je ne dis rien et me précipite pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Arrivée je m'allonge sur mon lit et je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement à force d'avoir pleurer.

**PDV de Sirius :**

Bon, je ne voulais pas, mais le boss ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je dis au revoir à Amy, lui promettant de la voir demain. Tant pis, j'annulerai mon rencard.

J'arrive dans la rue et je vois le boss qui m'attend, je me dirige vers lui d'un pas rapide, le froid me transperçant à travers ma veste.

Le boss ne perd pas de temps en politesse :

-Alors ? Vous avez réussit ?

-Oui, en tout cas, je pense que ça la persuadera pour sa démission…

-Ne faites pas cette tête Black ! Vous venez de sauver votre poste ainsi que celui de James ! Vous devriez être fier de vous.

-Non, je ne suis pas fier de moi ! Surtout qu'il m'en voudra à mort lorsqu'il apprendra ce que j'ai fait !

-Vous finissez toujours par vous rabibochez, cette fois-ci ne sera pas différente. Et bien, bon boulot monsieur Black, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, à demain.

Et il transplane. Je reste sous la bise glaciale, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner…

-Je suis un beau salop !

**PDV de James :**

Je n'ai plus mal ! Et je dois avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Hier soir était peut être un rêve, mais lorsque j'ai vu son collier sur ma table de nuit alors je me dis que je n'ai pas rêvé ! Je me souviens qu'elle avait du l'enlever car il la serrait beaucoup. Je lui rendrais au boulot.

Je me prépare, et je transplane à mon bureau. J'ouvre la porte et à ma grande surprise, il n'y a personne. Pourtant elle devrait être là ! Je me retourne et je vois Lily arriver. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Tu n'es jamais en retard d'habitude.

-Un mariage forcé hein ?! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

Niveau entrée en matière, il n'y a pas plus directe !

-Quoi ? Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser…

-Bah voyons, juste prendre du bon temps avec moi ! De toute façon, c'est fini, je démissionne.

-QUOI ?! Mais, enfin je ne comprends pas…

-C'est ça ! Et dire que j'avais des… C'est fini, plus jamais je ne ferai confiance à un homme !

Et là sous mes yeux, elle s'en va. J'aimerai la rattraper, mais j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, elle avait démissionné… Mais, je me demande ce qu'elle me reproche… Et si elle avait deviné ? Si elle savait pour la mission ? Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu le savoir…

Il faut que je parle à Sirius. Peut-être qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe.

Justement le voilà qui arrive. Je vais pour parler mais il m'interrompt.

-Le boss veut nous voir, c'est à propos du violeur qui s'est échappé.

Je me raidis, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait d'autres victimes !

On se rend dans la salle de briefing, tout les aurors sont là. Il doit y avoir une alerte générale, et c'est vraiment pas bon signe.

-Bien, tout le monde est là. Je vous donne le topo : Le violeur échappé d'Azkaban durant le transfert est un tueur et violeur de type deux.

Il y eut un murmure générale parmi les aurors, le type deux voulait aussi dire fou à lier, sans possibilité de raisonner.

-Il s'appelle Charly Grant. Il a 35 ans, et était avocat. Un jour, il du assister au procès de sa femme, il devait la défendre. Il a échoué, elle a été condamnée à vie à Azkaban pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, puisque l'on a retrouvé le vrai criminel il y a deux ans. Elle était morte depuis un an à ce moment là, ça a fini de l'achever mentalement. Lorsqu'il a appris que l'on avait retrouvé le véritable assassin, il s'est mis à parler tout seul, à boire, à se droguer, enfin, une vraie descente aux enfers. On raconte qu'il écumait les bordels, il voulait toujours un type de femme bien précise. Mais lorsque l'une d'entre elle à refusé, il l'a tuée… Puis violée.

Je sens un goût amer parcourir ma gorge, une sensation de dégoût total m'envahit. Comment peut-on faire ça ?!

-Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, pas moins de cinq jours après son premier meurtre, il en a fait un deuxième, cette fois-ci, sa petite amie du moment. Jane Creek.

Il nous montre sa photo, elle devait être belle, je ne peux que supposer puisque nous ne voyons que le corps sans tête de la jeune femme. Je crois que je vais vomir…

-Ensuite, un mois après, alors que nous commencions à retrouver sa piste, on trouve un troisième corps sans tête : cette fois-ci, une prostituée : Laura Hopking.

Une autre photo, même chose, un corps mutilé, sans tête. Qu'elle horreur…

-Et ainsi de suite… En tout 6 corps de femmes tuées, puis violées.

-Monsieur, vous nous avez dit qu'il recherchait un type particulier de femme… Lequel ?

Franck venait de poser la question que tout le monde se posait. Qu'avaient-elles de particulier ?

-Oui, un genre de femmes. Même si ce n'était pas la couleur naturelle de Jane Creek, elle l'était aussi.

-Pardon monsieur, mais elle était quoi ?

Je sens que mon cœur a cessé de battre dans ma poitrine.

-Rousse. Grant ne s'en prend qu'aux rousses.

Je sens mon ventre faire un looping. Lily était rousse ! Elle était en danger !

-Mais monsieur, comment le savez-vous ? Je veux dire, on n'a pas leur tête sur les photos…

Sirius a fait une très bonne remarque, mais là je me mets à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Lily croisait la route de ce malade.

-Les familles qui sont venues identifiées les corps. Et, le fait que sa femme décédée était rousse aussi. Je vais vous montrer sa photo.

Il cherche parmi ses documents et en ressort une photo. Lorsque mes yeux se posent dessus, je sens que je vais m'évanouir. C'était le sosie de Lily, en moins jolie, ses yeux ne sont pas vert mais bleus, mais le même charisme, la même couleur de peau… Sirius a posé sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me soutenir.

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

-En effet Franck, l'ancienne secrétaire de Potter est son portrait craché, à quelque détails près.

L'ancienne ? Attendez une minute ! Comment sait-il qu'elle a démissionné ?! Ca sent le coup fourré.

-Mais alors il va s'en prendre à elle, c'est sur !

-Du calme ! Nous allons mettre en place un plan pour capturer Grant.

-Vous ne comptez pas la mettre sous protection ?

Ma voix était sortie toute seule, mais je pense que sinon j'explosais, il fallait que je sache qu'elle serait en sécurité.

Le boss se tourne vers moi, comme prêt à mordre.

-Potter ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de gaspiller des hommes pour une jeune fille dont on n'est pas sur qu'elle soit vraiment en danger. Il faut juste capturer Grant avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victimes.

-Mais il y a une possibilité qu'elle soit en danger! Si elle meurt ça ne sera qu'à cause de votre incompétence! Vous n'en avez rien à faire de la vie des innocents, ce qui vous intéresse c'est de torturer les gens!

Je savais que je prenais des risques en lui parlant de cette façon mais je voulais faire quelque chose. Il avait l'air furieux, il serrait les mains à s'en blanchir les jointures.

-Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu Potter, je vous interdis de vous mêlez de cette affaire. Si je vous vois en train de jouer les héros, ça va barder compris ?! Je vous retire de cette affaire. Rentrez chez vous, occupez vous de votre femme, et prenez des vacances ! Maintenant laissez-nous !

Je n'ajoute rien, je sors de la pièce furieux. Ma femme! Qu'elle aille au diable! Je protégerai Lily qu'il le veuille ou non! Je ne vais pas attendre d'avoir retrouvé son corps sans tête!

Foi de James Potter!

* * *

Alooors???? dites moi tout!!!!

Bisous et encore merci pourles reviews passées et futures!!!

Lilieve01!


	11. Chapter 11

C'est trop bien!!!!! merci encore et encore!!! ^^ je ne sais comment vous remerciez mais en commençant par dire merci c'est un bon début non??? Alors, oui je sais ça fait longtemps que j'avais disparue mais pas de panique, ma tête est toujours sur mon corps (heureusement) même si un certain Edward Cullen me fait perdre la tête (hein Virginie???) enfin bref, je m'égare!! Voilà le 11 ème chapitre!!!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**PDV de Lily:**

Je n'arrête pas de pleurer... J'ai mal... Pourquoi est-ce que je souffre autant de savoir qu'il s'est servie de moi juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait?! J'essuie mes larmes tandis que j'entends Amy entrer. Elle s'avance et s'asseoit sur mon lit avec un air compatissant.

-Vas y... Tu peux le dire... Je suis qu'une idiote!

Elle caresse mes cheveux doucement en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes:

-Tu n'es pas idiote, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu dure avec toi, je ne pensais pas que tu étais vraiment amoureuse de lui...

- J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait avoir comme ça!

-De quoi tu parles?

Je la regarde les yeux rougis, autant tout lui dire!

-Hier soir, je suis allé le voir pensant qu'il aurait besoin de moi s'il était blessé, et une chose en entrainant une autre... On a...

-Non?! Toi?! Avec... Lui?! Mais, ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ça!

-Tu vois pourquoi je me sens nulle?!

Elle ne dit rien et continu à me caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Tu veux un pot de glace?

Je la regarde, j'essaye de sourire mais je ne réussis qu'à faire une grimace.

-Au chocolat tu as?

Elle rit et hoche la tête pour me dire oui. Elle se lève et va chercher le pot en question.

Soudain, on entends un coup à la porte, Amy va ouvrir curieuse. Elle parle avec la personne quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre accompagné de...

-James?!

Il me regarde avec un sourire d'excuse et referme la porte derrière lui. Apparemment, mon pot de glace n'est pas pour tout de suite...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Amy de te laisser rentrer?

J'avais conscience que ça faisait beaucoup de questions mais il ne sembla pas les entendre et me dit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de mon mariage exactement?

Cette question me laissa le souffle coupé. J'inspire après un moment, mon coeur bat fort dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut l'entendre.

-On m'a dit que jamais tes parents ne t'avaient forcé à te marier, que tu prenais souvent des filles pour passer le temps quand la femme de ta vie partait trop longtemps...

Il eut l'air surpris par ma révélation.

-Qui t'as dit ça?!

-Est-ce vraiment important? Ce qui compte c'est que ce soit vrai non?!

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être sèche avec lui, malgré le fait que je n'avais qu'une envie: l'embrasser et plus si affinité!

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin, presque.

Je dois avoir l'air de ne rien comprendre car il ajoute:

-En effet, mes parents ne m'ont pas forcé à me marier avec Natasha, mais ça n'a pas été un choix délibéré non plus. Je n'ai jamais utilisé des filles pour passer le temps et je n'aime pas Natasha!

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, pourquoi est-ce que je le croyais? Il m'avait l'air sincère... J'avais peur que ce soit un mensonge, mais sa main toucha ma joue et là, mon cerveau fut vide, incapable de marcher. J'enlève sa main avec moins de brutalité que je l'avais souhaité.

-Pourquoi tu me dit tout ça James? Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas...

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça de moi... Que tu penses que tu n'es qu'une fille parmis tant d'autres... Car c'est faux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait exactement ce que je voulais entendre? Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais lui pardonner?

-Bien, je te crois. Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce que je suis à tes yeux? Ton employée? Une amie?

Il s'approche de moi et se penche pour me susurrer à l'oreille:

-Tu es celle qui m'obsède, qui occupe toutes mes pensées! Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, tu m'es vitale! (Note: je voulais mettre tu es ma dose d'héroine mais je ne veux pas faire trop Twilight mdr!!!)

Et là, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je gémis, il me rend folle. Malgré tout, je le repousse doucement pour pouvoir lui demander quelques informations:

-C'est vrai que ton patron t'avait demandé de faire en sorte que je démissionne?

Il eut encore plus l'air surpris et avant de répondre, il eut une sorte d'illumination.

-C'est Sirius hein?! C'est Sirius qui t'as dit tout ces mensonges?!

J'hoche la tête tandis qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?!

-Pour sauver ton boulot James.

Il s'arrête et me regarde. Je continue sur ma lancée.

-Il ne veut pas que tu perdes ton boulot alors que tu as travaillé si dur pour y arriver. Mais à mon avis, il a du être soumis au chantage lui aussi...

Il me regarde avec les yeux ronds et revient près de moi avec un sourire:

-Tu es vraiment très futée.

Il s'asseoit sur le lit et je me blottis instantanément dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas venu que pour t'expliquer, j'ai tort?

Il me fit son plus beau sourire et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Je me suis trompé, tu n'es pas futée, tu es extrèmement maligne! En effet, je voulais te dire de faire attention.

Je le regarde surprise par le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il prononça la fin de sa phrase.

-Lors de ma mission de transfert, un malade mental appelé Grant s'est évadé. Il est extrèmement dangereux et s'en prend surtout aux rousses.

-Donc tu as tout de suite pensé à moi? Tu penses que je pourrais être en danger?

-Pas seulement parce que tu es rousse et incroyablement mignonne...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir comme une ado de 16 ans.

-... Mais aussi parce que la femme décédée du tueur te ressemble énormément, à quelques détails près...

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand, tellement je suis stupéfaite, ce que James prit pour de la peur.

-Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir ma belle, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Ton patron a accepté de me mettre sous surveillance? Je vais avoir un garde du corps ou un truc comme ça? ( clin d'oeil à Virginie!!)

Il parut gêné, et s'éloigna un peu de moi.

-Et bien... Pas exactement... Disons qu'il ne veut pas gaspiller un homme pour te garder en vie...

-Ah... Et je suppose que ça ne t'a pas plut te connaissant...

Il me regarda stupéfait par mon esprit de déduction.

-En effet. Il eut un petit rire. J'ai été retiré de l'enquête et j'ai interdiction de jouer les héros.

Je sentis une bouffée d'injustice montée en moi.

-Il n'a pas le droit, tu es un des plus brillant auror de notre époque. Il est totalement fou!

Il me serra plus fort contre lui et m'embrassa timidement avant de me dire:

-Tu ne crains rien, je veillerai sur toi, peu importe les ordres.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi James! Mais pour ton travail, pour toi...

Ma voix se brise au fond de ma gorge, pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète? Il ne craint rien pourtant...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler, j'ai assez de sous pour trois générations! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, occupe toi plutôt de prendre quelques affaires. Je vais t'installer chez moi, il y a plus de place et Natasha n'est pas là...

-Pour le moment! Qu'est-ce que tu lui diras quand elle rentrera?

-Déjà, dès qu'elle rentre, je demande le divorce, mission ou pas et je...

-Mission? C'était une mission?

Il se fige, apparemment, il en avait trop dit...

-Je ne dirai rien à personne, je te le jure! Je ne ferai rien qui peut te nuire...

-Je sais...

Il me gratifia d'un sourire plein de reconnaissance et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou.

-Je vais faire ma valise, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Il hoche la tête et regarde ma chambre plus en détail tandis que je commence à mettre quelques sous vêtements plus ou moins chic dans mon sac, ainsi que des pulls et des pantalons. Soudain, je m'interromps, je ne savais pas qu'elle quantité je devais prendre, combien de temps je resterai chez lui? Jusqu'à ce que le meurtrier soit retrouver? Jusqu'à ce que son divorce soit prononcé? J'ignore depuis combien de temps j'étais resté debout, perdue dans mes pensées mais je me réveilla lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

J'hoche la tête pour dire oui mais il n'eut pas l'air d'y croire.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Lys... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non, non pas du tout, c'est juste que... Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais rester chez toi...

Je sens mes joues rougirent sans que je puisse les en empêcher et je sens James derrière moi qui me prends le bras pour me tourner vers lui.

-Tu resteras autant que tu le voudras Lys...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée mais je me sens gênée, après tout, on a toujours pas parlé de nos sentiments... Et voilà que j'allais vivre avec lui, bon d'accord, pour ma sécurité mais vivre avec lui quand même! Je continue de faire mon sac tandis que James regarde son badge d'auror. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, il était dans les ennuis à cause moi...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Lys. C'est celle du boss! S'il était moins con, peut-être que j'aurai pu faire une grande carrière, mais tu n'y est pour rien, alors arrête de te tracasser.

Comment avait-il deviner? Pouvait-il lire en moi comme un livre ouvert? (Humm Edward!!! mdr!) Sur ces pensées, je referme mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie. Je me tourne vers James et celui-ci devina encore ma pensée.

-Evite de dire à Amy pourquoi tu dois partir, ne créons pas la panique ok?

-D'accord.

Je la retrouve dans la cuisine avec mon pot de glace au chocolat. Elle se tourne vers moi, surprise de me voir avec une valise.

-Tu t'en vas?

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi Amy, il faut me faire confiance...

-Il t'a menacé?

Elle regardait James avec un air mauvais, je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'elle pense toujours qu'il s'est servi de moi.

-Non, non pas du tout, justement, il me protège...

Elle me regarde inquiète et va pour parler mais je l'interromps.

-Je ne peux rien te dire de plus Amy, fais moi confiance d'accord?

-Tu vas où? Je pourrais te joindre?

Je regarde brièvement James et il opine de la tête.

-Je vais quelque part en sécurité, mais je pense que oui, tu pourras me joindre, comme ça tu seras sure qu'il ne me fera pas de mal...

-Tu comptes revenir?

-Là, encore je ne peux rien te dire, mais là, c'est parce que je l'ignore...

-Je... Sois prudente d'accord?

-Je te le promet. Tu vas me manquer Amy...

Je la prends dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

-Amy, il ne faut dire à personne que Lily est partie avec moi d'accord?

James venait de s'adresser à Amy pour la première fois.

Elle hoche la tête, et je sus qu'elle tiendrai parole.

Je me détache d'elle et je prends ma valise. James m'ouvre la porte et je me retourne une dernière fois pour voir mon amie, je lui fais un petit signe avant de transplaner juste après James.

* * *

Alooors??????? Dites moi tout!!!

Merci encore de m'avoir lue!!!

Lilieve01.


	12. Chapter 12

Me revoilà, toujurs aussi folle de Edward ( que je vais revoir pour la 3eme fois au ciné cette après midi ^^) et puis toujours aussi préssée de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail!! Voilà la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!

Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

**PDV de James:**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle veuille bien aller chez moi! En même temps, plus elle sera proche de moi et mieux je la protégerai! Je la regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver de plus en plus belle au fil des jours... Sirius avait raison, je suis devenu totalement amoureux d'elle.

Je monte les marches du manoir, et l'on passe devant ma chambre où s'est déroulé pas mal de bons souvenirs... Je me tourne vers Lily qui avait les joues rouges, elle devait s'en rappeler elle aussi, et elle se mordille la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de gémir à se souvenir. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire, on arrive devant une autre porte, la chambre d'ami.

-Voilà, tu dormiras ici si tu le souhaites. Il y a une salle de bain personnelle et tout le confort nécéssaire. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, dis le moi.

Elle se tourne vers moi et ouvre la bouche comme pour me dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle voulait me demander et ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis.

-Merci encore James, c'est vraiment joli ici. Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas? Que dira ton patron?

-J'invite encore qui je veux chez moi! Tu n'es plus mon employée, par conséquent, on ne fait rien de mal. Ne t'en fais pas, Natasha ne revient pas avant 4 jours. Je trouverai une solution, d'accord?

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant, merlin que j'adore la voir sourire! Je me racle la gorge pour me redonner un peu de contenance.

-Bien, je vais faire à manger, tu dois mourir de faim non?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je cuisine? Pour te remercier de...

-Non,non, non, tu es mon invitée, tu ne fais rien! Tu verras je cuisine pas si mal que ça.

Je lui fait un clin d'oeil lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Surpris, je me dirige vers celle-ci et j'ouvre. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis...

-Merde, c'était aujourd'hui?!

**PDV de Lily:**

Je n'arrve pas à y croire! Cette maison est vraiment grande! Et ma chambre! Elle fait la taille de l'appart d'Amy! Je suis quand même un peu déçue de voir que l'on va faire chambre à part... Je pensais que désormais on était une sorte de... bah de couple! Mais apparemment, pas pour lui... Je ne comprends pas, il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a dit que je lui étais vitale, et maintenant, il me parle comme à une amie... J'avoue ne plus comprendre grand chose!

Je voulais lui faire part de mes doutes mais lorsque j'ai vu son visage vers moi, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de l'embrasser...

Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil avant d'ouvrir la porte, je me demande bien qui ça peut être, et si c'était Natasha qui rentrait plus tôt? Pourtant mes doutes se sont dissipés avec la phrase qu'il lança:

-Merde, c'était aujourd'hui?!

Je me demande bien qui ça peut être, mais dois je me montrer? James avait dit à Amy de ne dire à personne qu'il m'avait emmené chez lui, donc ça serait une très mauvaise idée. Mais poussée par ma curiosité je tendis l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

-Et oui, c'était aujourd'hui que tu devais venir manger chez nous, on t'attend depuis une heure! Le repas est froid maintenant, et ta mère est on ne peut plus furieuse! Tu n'oublies jamais nos repas d'habitude!!

-Désolé Papa, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête... A vrai dire je ne suis pas seul ce midi et...

-Ta jolie secrétaire hum?

Je me mis à rougir, décidemment, les Potter avaient le chic pour me complimenter.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Tu peux l'amener à la maison pour manger tu sais? Ta mère a fait de l'agneau avec des pomme de terre, invite la à ce joindre à nous.

Je vais pour partir lorsque James se tourne vers les escaliers et m'aperçoit, il sourit et me demande:

-Tu veux manger chez mes parents Lily?

-Je ne veux pas déranger...

-Sottise! Vous ne nous dérangerez pas du tout! Vous verrez ma femme fait le meilleur agneau d'Europe!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire au père de James, il était tout joyeux et je n'eu pas le coeur à refuser.

-Et bien c'est d'accord. Merci pour l'invitation Mr Potter.

-Oh! Appelez moi Chris! Et on peut se tutoyer je pense...

Je souris en repensant aux phrases semblables que James m'avait sorties au début.

-Très bien Chris. Je dépose mes affaires et j'arrive tout de suite.

James hocha la tête et je retourne dans ma chambre pour poser ma valise qui était encore dans le couloir. Je me sentis soudain nerveuse, j'allais manger chez ses parents! Parler avec eux... Je secoue la tête comme pour m'enlever l'idée que ça faisait vraiment couple et que James ne semblait pas aussi nerveux qu'un petit ami qui va voir la confrontation entre ses parents et sa petite amie...

Je redescendis les marches, James m'y attendait seul, je le regarde avec un air interrogateur.

-Papa est parti avant pour prévenir ma mère d'ajouter un couvert. Et surement pour lui parler de toi avant que tu n'arrives. Ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Je me sens légèrement nerveuse tu sais?

-Je sais qu'il a l'air imposant, mais il n'a jamais mangé personne, enfin je crois! Mais tu es tellement à croquer que ça ne m'étonnerai pas!

Je rougis une fois de plus, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là...

-On y va?

Je lui pris la main et on transplana ensemble devant une jolie maison fleurie, avec un énorme jardin. On était à la campagne, mais la ville n'était pas très loin, l'endroit parfait pour la retraite. James arriva devant une petite porte et poussa sans même sonné. Il m'emmena de l'autre côté de la maison et là ce que je vis me coupa le souffle!

Il y avait un jardin façon japonaise, avec des cerisiers en fleurs rose et blanc, un ruisseau avec quelques pierres pour le traverser. On se sentait vraiment appaiser et tranquille ici... Je me dirigeai alors vers la véranda là où se tenait une femme avec les cheveux d'un noir jais, sans aucun doute, c'était la mère de James!

-Bon, je suppose que je devrais être en colère pour que mon fils ne m'ait pas avertie qu'il était marié, mais en plus parce qu'il oubli le repas! Mais bon, je dois avouer que Chris avait raison, vous êtes très jolie et je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin!

-Euh merci beaucoup... Pour tout, enfin je veux dire, le repas et le compliment, et n'en voulez pas à James, c'est ma faute je...

-Doucement doucement, ne t'en fais pas Lily, je ne mange pas! Enfin, si, mon agneau qui a du être réchauffé! Entrez ne restez pas dehors les enfants voyons!

Elle me fit un sourire et me laissa passer avec James dans la demeure. Elle était moins grande que celle de James, mais tout aussi imposante, même si la déco était simple.

Je me dirigeai vers la table lorsque je passa devant une salle magnifique. Je m'arrête net, faisant cogner James contre mon dos puisqu'il était derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est...Y a pas de mots pour décrire cette pièce!

-Ah, d'accord. Ma mère a trouvé une autre fan des bibliothèque!

-Tu appelles ça une bibliothèque? Mais c'est cent fois plus grand!

-Oui mais une pièce remplit de livre s'appelle comme ça en général... Je croyais que tu avais faim?

A ce moment précis, mon ventre se manifesta, faisant rire James, puis moi. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la table et recula ma chaise afin que je puisse m'y asseoir, je rougirai presque face à ce geste galant.

-J'espère que tu aimes l'agneau Lily?

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Mme Potter s'adressa à moi.

-Hum, oui aucun problème, j'adore.

-Super, tu vas gouter ça et m'en dire des nouvelles.

Ell me sert et je commence à couper un morceau. Je sens alors l'agneau fondre sous ma langue, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire:

-C'est succulent, je n'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi tendre! Puis il y a un arrière gout tout à fait délicieux!

-Ah, ça c'est mon ingrédient secret désolé. Elle se perpétue de Potter femme de génération en génération, je suppose qu'il faudra que je l'apprenne à... Comment s'appelle t'elle déjà?

Elle se tourna vers James qui était on ne peut plus gêné de parler de sa femme avec ses parents.

-Natasha, mais euh... Disons que je vais demander le divorce prochainement et que...

-Quoi? A peine marié tu veux divorcer? Mais alors pourquoi ce mariage?

La mère de James semblait en colère contre son fils, non seulement, elle n'avait pas été invitée mais en plus, il allait divorcer. Chris calma le jeu de sa voix douce et grave.

-Ma chérie, je pense que James est libre de faire ce qu'il veut... Par contre, ce qui serait bien c'est qu'à ton prochain mariage, nous soyons conviés...

Il me regardait en prononcant sa dernière phrase, je me raidis, pensait-il vraiment que... James et moi pourrions...

-Un prochain mariage? Tu veux te remarier?

-Quoi? Mais non Maman, en tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat, et papa a raison, tu seras la première informée si c'est le cas!

-J'espère bien fils ingrat!

Je sentais qu'elle se détendait, elle s'autorisa même un petit sourire.

Le reste du diner fut joyeux et j'appréciais beaucoup les parents de James, ils étaient très sympathique et ne me jugeait pas à cause de mon origine moldue, au contraire, ils étaient curieux de savoir comment un objet marchait ou pourquoi on avait inventé ça ou ça... C'était très drôle d'expliquer avec des mots simples.

A la fin du repas, il était 15h! James et moi dume prendre congé. Il transplana jusqu'à chez lui et me demanda:

-Alors, tu es toujours vivante? Qu'est-ce que ça fait?

Je lui tirai la langue en réponse, et il se mit à rire.

-En tout cas, je sens que je vais entendre parler de toi pendant un siècle ou deux, ils t'ont adorés.

Je me retourne pour le regarder et voir si il était sincère, apparemment oui.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose cette après midi?

J'avais posé la question pour éviter que le silence ne s'installe et que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes... Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy... Il du voir mon regard emplit de désir car il me dit:

-Je pense que je vais rester dans ma chambre et puis me reposer... Tu veux te joindre à moi?

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud! Ca me donna une idée...

-Je crois plutôt que je vais prendre une douche, ça va me faire du bien.

Et je montais les marches avant de me retourner avec un sourire:

-Tu veux te joindre à moi?

Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais il s'avanca vers moi, me plaqua contre le mur et me dit:

-Pourquoi pas?

Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et le désir de l'autre était désormais palpable. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et posa ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes. J'échappais un petit gémissement de surprise, et lorsque nous nous séparèrent, il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit d'une voix sensuelle:

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi Lily Evans!

Je voulais le faire marcher, ne pas s'emballer, le frustré un peu, mais je me rendis compte que ce serait me frustré aussi.

-Non, je ne sais pas mais tu peux me montrer...

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, il avait vraiment l'air heureux:

-Tes désirs sont des ordres!

Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre où l'on connu le 7ème ciel une deuxième fois.

**PDV de James:**

C'est plus fort que moi on dirait... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'allumer! Et elle m'a répondu s je voulais la rejoindre sous la douche! Jamais je n'ai connu de fille pareille! J'ouvre un oeil, elle est là, à côté de moi, nue, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration... Merlin, je crois en avoir bien profiter hier... Depuis qu'on est rentré de chez mes parents, on est resté au lit, et après nos ébats, on a discuté de tout et de rien, j'adorais ça... Elle a finit par s'endormir vers 4h du matin, et j'ai du suivre peu après. J'étais si heureux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la caresser ou de l'embrasser pendant son sommeil... C'est une nécéssité, un besoin que j'ai à combler... Elle est la seule à me faire ressentir tout ça... Soudain, elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux émeraudes me fixant et un sourire éclairant son visage.

-Bonjour princesse, bien dormi?

-Peu, mais oui! Encore mieux que je ne l'avais espéré...

Parlait-elle de son sommeil ou de nos ébats? Je pencherai pour la deuxieme solution.

-J'avoue que j'ai plus qu'apprécié moi aussi.

Elle continue de me sourire et je pose ses lèvres sur les siennes en douceur. Mais apparemment, cette lenteur n'est pas du gout de Lily puisqu'elle approfondit notre baiser. A la fin, nous nous séparons et là, je crois que je n'en peux plus, il faut que je lui dise, sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, je la serre contre moi tout en lui caressant les cheveux, oui c'est le meilleur moment:

-Lily, écoute, ça fait un moment que j'ai réalisé que, enfin, je crois, non je suis sur que j'ai des sent...

-OH MON DIEU!!!

Je sursautais en même temps que Lily, celle ci avait la tête tourné vers quelqu'un... Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre, non, tout mais pas ça!

-James, tu as deux secondes pour dire à cette salope de se rhabiller et de dégager de mon lit!

* * *

Bon, pas trop de suspense pour ce coup ci je suis gentille non??? lool bon pauvre James quand meme, c'est pas de pot hein?!

Reviews if you want, ça fait toujours zizir!!!

Merci.

Lilieve01


	13. Chapter 13

Me revoilà!!!! Toujours mordue de vampire, en particulier un, lol, et sinon voilà la suite de l'histoire, il va s'en passer des choses!!!

Bonne lecture!!

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

**PDV de James:**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?! C'est vraiment pas le moment! Je regarde Lily qui s'est jeté hors de mon étreinte, réflexe inutile, mais bon... Je me lève et je prends un caleçon ainsi que mon jean, je m'habille en vitesse, je prends ma femme par le bras, sort de la chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi, je devais bien ça à Lys... Je vais pour parler mais le mannequin me devance:

-J'attends tes excuses, même si je ne suis pas encore prête à te pardonner, mais ça serait déjà un bon début...

J'ouvre la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, elle du prendre cela pour de la tristesse ou du desespoir car elle ajouta:

-Tu sais, notre mariage ne peut pas fonctionner si je n'ai pas confiance en toi Jamesie, et il est clair que je ne peux...

-Attends une minute! Tu penses vraiment que je vais te supplier de me pardonner? Que je vais te dire que je regrette tout ce qu'il s'est passé?

Je crois que je suis en plein délire là. Elle croit vraiment que... Je ne peux retenir un rire, elle est tellement hilarante avec son air étonné.

-Et bien oui, t'excuser serait normal, après tout tu m'as trompé avec ta secrétaire laide et grosse, je trouve ça insultant pour moi!

Je m'arrête de rire presqu' aussitôt, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de dire! Je serre les poings, si ça n'avait pas été une femme, je crois que le coup serait parti...

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon, c'est clair?

Ma voix est menacante comme si je l'avais frappée, elle semble vite se remettre de ses émotions car elle ajouta:

-Je t'interdit de la revoir c'est clair? Tu m'as épousé moi, tu m'aimes je le sais, ce n'est qu'une petite passade, ou alors tu t'ennuyais parce que j'étais partie Jamesie...

-Je vais te dire une bonne chose...

Je m'approche d'elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à la rembarde où elle se cogna.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis que tu es partie. Ces quelques jours avec Lily ont été un vrai bonheur! Une délivrance même!

- Je... Mais... Pourquoi elle? Alors que tu m'as moi? Tu m'as trompée avec cette... Trainée!

Je sens la colère montée en moi comme une montée d'adrénaline.

-Tu oses me parler de fidélité?! Mais merde, QUI S 'EST QUI SE TAPE TOUS LES MANGEMORTS DU COIN HEIN?! C'est toi la trainée ici, pas elle. Et contrairement à toi, elle est belle non seulement physiquement, mais aussi moralement, ce que tu ne seras jamais.

Je la vois stupéfaite, elle glisse par terre toujours contre la rembarde, j'attends qu'elle parle, mais elle ouvre et ferme la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. J'allais partir jusqu'à ce que j'entende:

-Depuis combien de temps le sais tu?

Je me retourne vers elle, je me met à son niveau la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de lâcher:

-Depuis le début. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai épousée, pour cette raison que j'ai du jouer le mari parfait et aimant! Tu n'étais qu'une mission, rien de plus à mes yeux. Lily, elle, elle est tout.

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, je vois les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Par contre, je ne vis pas la baffe qu'elle m'administra.

-SALOP! ORDURE!

Je la vois se diriger vers son vase fétiche, elle ne va quand même pas... J'ai tout juste le temps de l'éviter grâce à mes réflexes. Lily ouvrit la porte de la chambre à ce moment là, je me précipite pour la rejoindre et referme la porte derrière moi, bloquant la porte avec l'armoire.

Lily me sourie, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, je lui réponds. Toute cette situation est tellement ridicule!

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop bien pris la nouvelle...

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire à mon ironie, avant de reprendre un visage sérieux.

-C'est vrai? Ce que tu as dit?

-Euh... A quel propos?

-Quand tu as dit que tu avais passé de supers journées avec moi...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment sensuelle à se mordre a lèvre. Je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras, elle n'oppose aucune résistance, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle voulait aussi.

-Oui, c'était entièrement vrai... Ecoute, Lys.

Je me détache un peu d'elle pour l'observer, elle me regarde attentivement, comme si elle s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Avant qu'elle n'arrive, je voulais te dire que...

- JAMES SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE! JE VAIS TOUT CASSER! JE VAIS LA BUTER CETTE FILLE DE...

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille....

Décidemment, elle a le chic pour m'interrompre!

Lily secoua la tête et se sépara de moi à contre coeur me semble t-il...

Je pousse l'armoire, je met la main sur la poignée, prends une grande inspiration et ouvri la porte en grand. Je ne vis pas le sort de Natasha se diriger droit sur Lily, j'eu le reflexe de refermer la porte au moment où celui-ci allait rentrer. Il y avait désormais un énorme trou dans la porte. Elle avait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable, ce qui me donnait le droit de l'arrêter.

Je sors ma baguette au moment où je la vois s'enfuir, je monte à l'étage du dessus, j'entends des bruits en bas, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, elle avait tenté de tuer Lily, la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde,elle allait le payer!

Soudain, je sens une présence derrière moi, je me retourne prêt à lancer un sort mais le visage de mon agresseur m'en empêcha.

-James! Ca va tu n'as rien?!

-Sirius! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- On a appris que Natasha était rentrée plus tôt, je voulais voir comment ça se passait, lorsque j'ai entendu des cris, j'ai aussitôt prévenu la brigade. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle a lancé le sort, elle a transplané merlin sait où!

-Merde!

Je n'arrivais plus à penser, elle était surement en ce moment même en train de dire aux mangemorts ce qu'elle savait...

-Lily est en danger! Elle ne peut pas rester ici... Les mangemorts vont la chercher...

-James, il faut en parler au boss, maintenant que Natasha sait pour vous deux, ça risque d'ameuter tous les mangemorts...

On avait parlé en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, rien n'avait changé, enfin presque...

Je me dirige vers ma chambre où Lily m'attend, à peine j'eu ouvert la porte qu'elle se jeta sur moi. Surpris j'ouvre les bras pour la bercer pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de moi:

-Merci James...

-Oh, ce n'est rien, si tu as de nouveau besoin de mes bras, n'hésite pas!

Elle me regarde sans comprendre avant de sourire et de dire:

-Je parlais du fait que... Enfin... Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Oh, ça, j'avais oublié!

Je pouffe de rire avant de reprendre sérieusement:

- Je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre Lily, tu m'es trop précieuse.

Elle ne dit rien, mais je pense qu'elle est touchée, même si elle ne le montre pas.

-Et maintenant? Que va t-il se passer?

- Elle est dans une colère noire, je pense qu'elle va vouloir te tuer, enfin réessayer...

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse. Je lui remonte le menton avec un doigt et murmura près de son visage:

- Ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de tes cheveux, fais moi confiance.

-Je te fais confiance James.

Mon prénom résonna dans l'air pendant quelques instants, et je ne pu résister à la tentation de gouter ses lèvres à nouveau, encore et encore, j'en oubliai presque Sirius...

-Hum hum... Dites le si je vous dérange!

Presque... Je me sépare lentement d'elle, comme si je voulais profiter d'elle au maximum... Sirius nous regarde avec un sourire qu'il tente de dissimuler, jesais qu'au fond il est heureux pour moi.

- Je vais faire mon rapport au boss, tu viens?

-Tu sais bien que je suis en "vacance" d'après le boss.

- Je pense qu'après ça, il voudrait que tu le tiennes au courant, après tout, la mission à échoué...

Je pousse un soupir, oui, elle a échouée même lamentablement... Je vais me faire renvoyer à coup sur! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux, après tout, je pouvais être avec Lily, sans rendre de compte à personne! Elle me fit un sourire timide, je lui pris la main, il fallait qu'elle vienne avec nous, hors de question de la laisser seule ici après ce qu'il s'est passé!

**PDV d'une fille en colère:**

Je suis là depuis un quart d'heure, je marche de long en large en attendant que Malefoy, mon plus fidèle amant daigne me répondre.

-Tu dis que Potter sait que tu couches avec des mangemorts?

-Oui, ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que je te le répéte!

J'en ai marre, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas comprendre! Je veux la tuer, pour le faire souffrir un max et ensuite, ils s'occuperont de lui.

-Tu n'as pas été très discrète, maintenant il a pu apprendre des choses sur nos activités en un an...

-Je n'ai rien laissé échapper! Tu ne me dis rien, je ne risque pas de le répété à quelqu'un!

-Encore heureux! Bon, je pense que de toute façon, il ne sait pas grand chose... Par contre, maintenant nous connaissons son point faible!

Je tente de voir à quoi il fait allusion, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit...

- Lequel?

Je le regarde, il a un air démoniaque, comme si il était devant une maison moldue en flamme et que c'est lui qui y avait mis le feu... Je ne pu réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il lâcha:

- Lily Evans... Petite sang de bourbe, tu vas très bientôt mourir... Parole de Malefoy!

* * *

Alooors? verdict???? Ne me flagellez pas svp!!! Reviewer moi c'est mieux lol

Bisous

Lilieve01!


	14. Chapter 14

Salut!! Ca gaz?? Moi oui impec lol. Je fais ce que je peux pour avoir internet dans mon trou de normandie paumé! C'est génial... Bon on s'en fout! Je vous laisse découvrir mon chapitre! Attention, c'est bientôt fini! 

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Pdv de Lily :

Franchement j'ai la poisse ! Non seulement il y a un fou à lier dans la nature, mais en plus, Natasha sait pour James et moi et a surement déjà tout raconté à ses amis mangemorts ! Pourquoi moi ?!

Je ne savais pas qu'en acceptant ce poste je m'attirerais autant d'ennuis ! Mais sans ça, je n'aurais jamais rencontré James… Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. On avait donc été au QG des aurors, le boss de James était furieux, mais ne l'avait pas renvoyé, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison…

Depuis la soirée où Natasha nous a surpris James ne veut pas que je sois seule, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention mais au bout d'un moment j'ai l'impression d'être comme… prisonnière. Or je suis avec James, je devrais être heureuse mais Amy me manque beaucoup, et elle ne sait même pas où je suis. J'en avais parlé avec Sirius et il m'avait répondu :

-Tu peux la joindre, mais on pourrait pister ton appel, il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes un hibou, mais là encore ce n'est pas très sur…

-Donc en gros, c'est non ?

J'avais eu du mal à retenir un sourire face aux indécisions du jeune homme. Il releva la tête vers moi avec un sourire.

-Il faudrait en parler avec James, peut-être acceptera-t-il de te laisser aller la voir.

- Oui. Mais peut-être que non…

-Demande-lui. Bon je te laisse, je dois aller aider pour l'histoire de l'évadé. Ne sors pas seule, c'est clair ? Attends que James soit rentré des courses.

J'hoche la tête pour acquiescer même si au fond de moi, je mourrais d'envie d'y aller maintenant. Après tout, elle n'habitait pas si loin que ça, et puis je ne voulais pas embêter James, il avait surement des choses plus importantes en tête pour le moment que d'emmener sa petite amie voir son amie. Enfin, petite amie, c'est vite dit ! Je ne sais pas qui je suis pour lui ! J'aimerai qu'il me dise ce qu'il ressent pour moi, s'il ressent quelque chose tout d'abord…

Sirius vient de transplaner, je prends ma veste et ouvrit la porte. Il faisait grand soleil, ça fait plaisir, j'ai un grand sourire aux lèvres, le beau temps, rien de mieux pour remonter le moral ! Pourquoi transplaner alors que je peux marcher ? Flâner dans les rues… Regarder les gens… Les magasins…

Je commence à observer la vie autour de moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir manqué pleins de choses, James m'avait tellement obnubilé ces derniers temps que j'en avais oublié tout le reste !

Je remarque un couple de jeunes qui s'embrassent sur un banc, ils sont tellement mignons ! Soudain, je rentre dans quelqu'un, lui faisant renverser son café au passage.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu monsieur !

L'homme me regarde, puis ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Son regard qui me dévisage me met mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est rien mademoiselle…

Malgré ces paroles, je voyais bien qu'il me détaillait intensément, je vais pour lui dire que c'était impoli, mais sa tête ne m'inspirait pas, j'avais peut-être affaire à un mec pas net…

Ca y est, je deviens parano, je vois des fous échappés partout ! Mais bon, quand bien même il serait gentil et doux comme un agneau, je n'allais pas rester planté là. Je le dépasse, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner et je vois l'homme qui continue de me regarder. Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine, son regard me transperce. Peut-être que je lui rappelle quelqu'un qu'il connait. Oui, ça doit être ça. Je continue de marcher, Amy sera contente de me voir !

Je traverse la rue et en regardant dans une vitrine j'aperçus l'homme que j'avais bousculé qui étais sur le trottoir d'en face ! Du calme Lily, il ne te suit peut-être pas, il doit peut-être faire quelque chose dans cette rue, tu n'es pas seule dans cette avenue de toute façon, il attend peut-être quelqu'un… Mais malgré mes pensées, je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder la vitrine pour l'observer. Je décide d'en avoir le cœur net. Je me remets à marcher pour m'arrêter deux magasins plus loin, dans le reflet, je le vois se déplacer et se mettre juste derrière moi. Il me suit, maintenant j'en suis sure. Merde ! Dans quoi je me suis fourrée ? Je ne peux pas transplaner de ce côté, les moldus sont trop nombreux…

Je reste devant la vitrine en train de réfléchir à un plan d'action. Et si je rentrais dans la boutique ? C'est uniquement pour les femmes, ça paraitra louche s'il rentre à son tour, et je n'aurai qu'à attendre qu'il se lasse pour m'en aller.

Je rentre faisant mine de m'intéresser aux sous-vêtements trop chers pour mon porte-monnaie. Mais pour le fun, et bien prendre mon temps pour que l'autre dégage, je décide d'en essayer.

Je me dirige vers la cabine avec deux ensembles. L'un est vraiment super mais malheureusement trop cher pour mon portefeuille… Tant pis, je me rhabille et sort de la cabine. Soudain, je vois une vendeuse paniquée, elle rentre avec moi dans la cabine, refermant la porte derrière elle. Voyant mon air interloqué elle s'empressa de dire :

-Il y a un fou qui est entré et qui a menacé tout le monde avec sa baguette.

-Que veut-il ?

- Il cherche une fille, et il a dit qu'il ne partira pas sans elle. Il faut prévenir les aurors tout de suite !

Je sentis la panique m'envahir, et si c'était lui ? Le mec qui me suivait ? A la pensée des aurors je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à James. Comment va-t-il réagir en me voyant ici ? En colère ? Inquiet ? Indifférent ?

Heureusement que je m'étais rhabillé, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Combien de temps allait-il mettre pour nous trouver ? Et pour que les aurors arrivent ?

-QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE !

Ma respiration s'arrête nette. Comme s'il pouvait l'entendre… La vendeuse à côté de moi était paniquée, mais ne bougeait pas, attendant la suite.

-JE VEUX JUSTE LA ROUQUINE, JE NE VOUS FERAI AUCUN MAL !

La vendeuse se tourna vers moi immédiatement. J'eu une sueur froide. Pourrait-elle me vendre juste pour sauver sa peau ? J'espère vraiment que non…

Soudain, j'entends des pas se diriger vers l'espace des cabines. Inconsciemment, je me plaque contre le fond de la cabine, comme si ça allait tout changer.

Les bruits de pas se font de plus en plus proches… J'entends presque le souffle saccadé du fou. Car c'était sur désormais, il était fou et dangereux !

Malheureusement, il n'était pas très dur de voir qu'il y avait deux femmes dans la cabine puisque la porte laissait voir les pieds… On regarde par terre avec la vendeuse, attendant le moment où l'on verrait ses chaussures entrées dans notre champ de vision. Le moment paraissait interminable, c'était insoutenable, il y avait une tension énorme et je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas hurler de peur avant. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent, on ne voit rien. Tout à coup, il y eut une explosion, puis des cris. Je du me retenir de hurler. Il venait de faire exploser une cabine pour voir qui était à l'intérieur. Une femme était dedans apparemment, et maintenant elle gémissait, elle devait être blessée. Je priais pour que les aurors arrivent au plus vite.

-JE VAIS TOUTES LES BUTEES SI TU SORS PAS TOUT DE SUITE DE TA CACHETTE ! JE TE PREVIENS, SI A TROIS TU NE TE MONTRES PAS, JE TUES CETTE FILLE !

J'eus un frisson de dégoût, quel monstre ! Il n'avait aucune pitié ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Je l'avais juste bousculé merde !

-UN !

Oulala, que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il faut que j'agisse au plus vite ! Gagner du temps.

-DEUX !

J'allais pousser la porte, la vendeuse n'a pas bougé, ne m'empêchant pas de faire un geste irréfléchie, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre explosion ait lieue, me projetant contre le mur de la cabine.

Je tombe sous la puissance de l'onde. Je suis sonnée, je tente de me relever mais je ne sens plus mes jambes. J'entends des cris, des gens qui hurlent, des gens qui courent, des sorts qui fusent de partout avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui vont et viennent. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus, et je vous assure, ça fait très mal.

-James arrête, tu me donnes le tournis ! Elle va se réveiller, le médecin a dit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

-Tu en as de bonnes Si' ! Mais merde a quoi pensait-elle ? Et toi, tu n'aurais pas pu la surveiller ?

-Eh ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi s'il te plait ! Je sais que tu es en colère et paniqué mais ne t'en prends pas à moi vieux.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, pardonne moi mon vieux Patmol. C'est juste… Je ne savais pas qu'elle était si malheureuse avec moi au point de s'enfuir comme une voleuse !

Je retiens ma respiration, il pensait que je suis partie parce que j'étais malheureuse ? Ok, Amy me manquait, mais je ne pensais pas à mal ! J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, apercevant Sirius qui était assis près de mon lit et James qui était debout et avait la tête tournée vers moi. Il eut une expression soulagée en voyant mes yeux s'ouvrir. Sirius sans rien dire nous laissa seuls. James ne disait rien, il s'assit à la place de Sirius, laissant le silence s'installer.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas commencer à parler, je pris l'initiative :

-Je… Je suis désolé, tu as du t'inquiéter, je voulais juste aller voir Amy mais…

-M'inquiéter ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude oui ! Enfin Lily, pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté Sirius ? C'était urgent ?

-Non, je voulais juste prendre l'air, il faisait beau j'ai pensé que…

-Et bien tu pensais mal !

Il s'était levé et sa voix était sèche. J'en fus blessée. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant.

-Je ne t'embêterai plus promis, je vais retourner vivre chez Amy. Tu n'auras plus à me surveiller.

Il y eut un silence pesant, et je ne pouvais même pas m'en aller, vu que j'étais clouée au lit. Je ne le regardais pas, je n'entendais que sa respiration, j'attendais. Par contre je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais…

-Tu crois que je t'en veux parce que je n'ai pas pu veiller sur toi?

-Oui, je t'ai empêché de faire ton travail et…

-Et si je faisais ça parce que je tenais à toi ?

Il y eut un silence, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Etait-il sincère ? Comme je ne disais rien, il ajouta en soupirant tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je voulais te le dire depuis un moment Lily mais à chaque fois quelqu'un arrivait et nous interrompait. J'avais imaginé te l'annoncer de façon plus… Comment dire ? Romantique ? En tout cas, autre part que dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais après tout, peu importe l'endroit. Il y a quelque temps, je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait quelques changements dans ma vie. Surtout depuis que tu en fais partie en fait… Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins Lys… Je me fiche bien de savoir si c'est réciproque ou pas, mais je suis irrévocablement amoureux de toi et je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Avait-il dit… ? Assurément. Et il était vraiment sincère, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. J'allais lui dire quelque chose mais il me devança.

-Maintenant, si tu tiens vraiment à vivre avec Amy, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Je veillerai devant chez toi dans une voiture s'il le faut. (Clin d'œil à ma jumelle de moi !)

-James ! Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

-Alors, ne dis rien…

-A part que tes sentiments sont partagés. Je t'aime James, depuis que l'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois…

Je vis son regard inquiet se transformé en un regard heureux et soulagé.

-Si tu savais à quel point ces quelques mots me font plaisir Lys…

Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue de son pouce, passa sur mes lèvres, j'embrasse son pouce et bien vite son doigt fut remplacé par ses lèvres. Je me sentais comme transporté ! Il m'aimait ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer de plus belle déclaration !

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser pour me laisser respirer il me dit :

-Désormais, j'aimerai que tu m'attendes quand tu voudras sortir.

J'hoche la tête avant de me rendre compte d'une chose :

-Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Sirius est venu me rejoindre aux courses et me dire ce que tu lui avais demandé, il y a vu un signe avant coureur si tu veux. J'ai transplané immédiatement, mais évidemment, tu étais déjà partie et je n'avais aucune idée d'où tu étais. J'ai pensé à Amy bien sur, je suis allé la voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu et que te connaissant par ce beau temps tu flânais. Je suis sorti aussitôt et j'ai fait le chemin de chez elle jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu alors je l'ai fait dans l'autre sens prenant soin d'appeler Sirius à la rescousse. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je pris conscience que j'avais arrêtée de respirer pendant son récit. Je repris une bouffée d'air écoutant la suite.

-On te cherchait toujours lorsqu'on a entendu des cris et une explosion dans une boutique. On est rentré discrètement et on a attendu la suite. On a vu Grant menacé une femme blessée. On a compris que c'était un otage juste pour pouvoir t'avoir toi. Il a fait exploser ta cabine avant qu'on ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. On est intervenu aussitôt et on l'a vite maitrisé. Puis Sirius l'a emmené dans une cellule au QG pendant que je vous amenais toutes les deux à l'hôpital.

-Merci. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves la vie James… Je ne sais comment te remercier… En plus, tout est de ma faute…

Il m'interrompit avec un baiser. Il me sourit avant d'ajouter :

-L'important c'est que tu sois en vie. Je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi…

Je cache ma tête dans son torse, il me serre fort contre lui, je suis bien, au paradis. A un moment, on entend quelques petits coups frappés à la porte et il dut s'éloigner de moi lorsque le visiteur entra. C'était le boss de James ! Que voulait-il ?

-Potter, veuillez nous laisser je vous prie.

James allait répliquer mais ma main sur son bras appuya comme pour l'en dissuader. Il me regarda et hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Alors Evans, j'espère que vous êtes fière de vous ?

Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai fait échouer sa mission, il ne devait vraiment pas être content de me voir.

-A cause de vous, nous avons perdu une taupe, elle nous était très précieuse à moi et aux miens. Je ne peux pas blâmer Potter, ça paraitrai suspect, mais vous, personne ne vous croira, alors je vais vous dire mon secret.

Je le regarde sans comprendre. J'allais dire quelque chose mais avec un sort il m'enleva la possibilité d'ouvrir la bouche. Je sentis mon corps s'immobiliser sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

-Laissez-moi parler Evans, ça ne sera pas long, ni douloureux je vous le promets. Je vais tâcher de faire vite. Bien, alors, par où commencer ? Lorsque j'étais jeune, à Poudlard, j'étais un bien piètre élève. On pensait que je n'irai pas loin dans la vie. Lorsque je suis entré dans le bureau des aurors, je voulais plus qu'être un simple auror de bas de gammes. Grâce à certaines relations, j'ai gravit les échelons à une vitesse faramineuse ! Mais bien sur, ces relations exigeaient plus qu'un simple merci en échange.

Je ne voulais pas l'écouter, il m'avouait qu'il était un escroc de premier ordre ! Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? Si je sortais d'ici, j'irai tout répété et il perdrait tout. Sauf si… J'eu un frisson qui me parcouru l'échine. Il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser sortir, en tout cas, pas vivante !

-Je n'avais pas grand-chose à leur donner, alors je m'en suis tenu à ça pendant quelques temps. Je leur donnais des infos confidentielles, dont vous n'avez même pas idées ! Mais il y a un an, on m'a demandé de donner une mission bidon à un auror. Se marier avec une femme facile qui se tapait tout les mangemorts, pour faire croire qu'elle savait des choses qui pourraient nous intéressés. Bien sur, c'était totalement bidon, elle ne savait rien, mais je pouvais ainsi communiquer avec eux par le biais de Potter. Sans qu'il ne le sache, bien entendu. Quelques fois, Natasha fouinait dans ses affaires et les rapportaient à ses amants sans savoir pourquoi elle le faisait.

Je crois que j'ai un air abasourdi sur le visage, il travaille pour les mangemorts ? Mais alors tout s'explique ! Lorsqu'il a vu que je devenais une menace pour lui, il a tenté de m'éloigner, sans succès !

-Ensuite, vous êtes arrivés, mauvaise pioche, il a fallut que Potter tombe sous votre charme. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de vous et vite ! J'ai alors ordonné ce transfert à Azkaban. J'ai regardé dans la liste des personnes susceptibles de vous éliminer : Grant est apparu comme le messie ! Je n'allais même pas à avoir à me salir les mains !

Il rigola discrètement, mais ce fut comme s'il avait hurlé ! Comment avait-il pu ?

-Enfin, il a échoué, et maintenant, je vais devoir m'arranger pour que Potter reste avec Natasha, mais si vous n'êtes plus là, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

Je voulu bouger, mais je ne pouvais rien faire malheureusement. Je le vis s'approcher de moi avec un air de dément sur le visage. Il va me tuer ! Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher !

-Je suis navré mais vous étiez juste là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment ! J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous tuer sans autre forme de procès. Adieu Evans, personne ne se souviendra de vous, on enquêtera vite fait sur votre mort subite et totalement expliquée médicalement.

Il se pencha vers moi, prit un flacon de cyanure sur l'étagère. Puis une seringue, il remplit la seringue et la mit dans mon tuyau avant d'appuyer sur le piston et je pouvais voir le liquide mortel entré dans le tuyau et disparaitre dans mes veines...

* * *

Voilààààà lol, un peu plus long qu les autres, j'en avais des choses à dire!!!! lol

Reviewer moi, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand je peux lire mes mails lol!!

Bisous et bonnes vacs pour ceux qui le sont!

Lilieve01.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut les gens!!! Bon, alors je vous le dit, c'est le dernier chapitre... Sniiffff, je suis triste!!!

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!!!

Bonne lecture!

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 15:**

**PDV de James:**

J'étais vraiment déboussolé depuis le meurtre de l'hôpital. Et dire que cela s'est passé pas loin de nous... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Sirius n'y croit pas non plus, qui aurait pensé ça du boss?

Lui, un mangemort? La dernière personne que l'on soupçonnerait et pourtant... Tout s'explique!

-James, il va falloir y aller...

Et oui, comme Remus le disait: la vie continue...

Mes parents étaient venus me voir pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve, je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux.

-James mon chéri, nous sommes si désolé pour toi, c'est vrai après tout, elle devait être charmante... Même si on ne la connaissait pas bien...

Ma mère... Elle tentait de me remonter le moral, mais elle ne se doutait pas de mes vrais sentiments.

-S'il y a quoique ce soit que l'on puisse faire pour toi James, n'hésite pas.

-Merci Papa. Je t'adore. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai rester un peu seul... Avant d'y aller...

-Je comprends mon garçon, bien, viens ma chérie, laissons le tranquille. Et ne gâchons pas sa journée, elle est censée être un jour de joie, non de deuil.

Mes parents me laissent seuls dans ma maison avec mes pensées.

Elle était morte, morte! J'avais du mal à y croire, tuée par lui! Mon boss! Après lui avoir tout avouer, quel salop quand même! Juste parce qu'elle avait fait foirer sa mission, alors que c'est ma faute au fond.

Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle me manque, mais, la mort de quelqu'un est toujours regrettable, surtout dans ces conditions...

Si j'avais su que cela se passerait comme ça... Je ne serai jamais devenu auror, pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais me rencontrer. Mais bon, la vie est parfois tellement injuste...

Vous pensez que je suis insensible? Que finalement je ne l'aimais pas? Et bien vous avez raison. La mort de Natasha ne m'attriste pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, je suis désormais libre de voir Lily, et même de l'épouser!

Natasha avait été assassinée par mon boss une heure avant que celui-ci n'aille voir Lily, et elle a faillit subir le même sort, si je n'étais pas entré au moment où le boss la tuait, elle ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Heureusement, elle avait survécu, de peu, mais elle vivait. Elle était resté un jour entier à l'hôpital, et je ne l'avais pas quitté depuis.

Je n'ai su pour Natasha qu'aujourd'hui, elle a été retrouvée dans un placard. A croire que personne ne se souciait d'elle, ce qui est peut-être vrai. Je me lève et me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne laisserai pas cette fille me gâché ma journée. Surtout que ma Lily m'attend.

Je me dirige vers le jardin où Sirius m'attend, il me sourit, il est heureux pour moi. Remus est juste à côté, m'adressant un signe de tête. Tout à coup, la musique se mit en route et je vis Amy descendre l'allée.

Elle était jolie dans sa robe bleue pâle qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Sirius ne pu retenir un sifflement admiratif. Elle était tout sourire, ce qui était en total contradiction avec sa tête d'il y a 2 jours. Elle avait eu si peur de perdre Lys, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

Soudain, la musique se fit plus forte, et le battement de mon coeur aussi. Elle était là, au bras de mon père. Le sien étant mort lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait demandé au mien de l'accompagner, mon père avait été ému par cette demande et avait aussitôt accepté. Ma mère m'avait serré dans ses bras en me disant que j'avais tenu ma promesse. En effet, elle était présente à mon mariage, au vrai. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de leur dire pour la mission et Natasha car Lily avait eu besoin de toute mon attention...

Je me rappelle comment j'étais stréssé à l'idée de lui demander sa main. J'avais tout organisé. Je lui avais dit de me retrouver devant le restaurant où je l'avais emmené diner la première fois, habillée de la robe que je lui avais offerte pour l'occasion. On avait bien mangé, rit, dansé et arrivé au dessert, je lui ai dit à quel point j'avais eu peur pour elle et que je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle. J'avais mis un genou à terre, sorti la bague et lui avait posé la fameuse question, le coeur battant.

Elle avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche de surprise. Puis m'avait regardé dans les yeux et m'avait dit:

-Je serais ravie de devenir ta femme James.

Je l'avais alors embrassé comme jamais et l'avait conduit à la maison pour lui montrer combien je l'aimais. Certes, ça ne faisait qu'un mois que l'on était ensemble mais on avait vécu tellement de choses, j'étais sur de mes sentiments alors pourquoi attendre?

-James, ferme ta bouche, tu baves...

Merci du conseil Si'! Je referme ma bouche qui s'était en effet ouverte en grand devant l'apparition de celle qui sera ma future femme. En tout cas, ça faisait bien rire mon témoin-meilleur ami.

Elle était vraiment magnifique, sa robe était blanche avec quelques fleurs rouges, elle était sans manche, et était vaporeuse vers le sol. Elle était rayonnante et me souriait. Je devais avoir l'air d'un imbécile total. Elle était maintenant arrivé devant l'autel et mon père mit sa main dans la mienne. Elle monta à mes côtés et le prêtre commença sa messe. Mais je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais qu'elle. Elle avait les joues rougies de gêne, vu comment je la dévisageais, elle devait très bien deviner mes pensées.

-Monsieur Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Lily Mary Evans ici présente? De l'aimer, de la chérir...

-Oui, il connait déjà.

Je fusillais mon meilleur ami du regard, qui lui me lança un clin d'oeil. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

-Je le veux.

-Miss Lily Mary Evans, voulez vous prendre pour époux James Potter ici présent? De...

-Je le veux.

Elle l'avait dit si vite que le prêtre n'avait pas finit sa phrase. Cela fit rire l'assemblée.

-Bon, puisque c'est ça, je vous déclare mari et femme, embrassez vous que je puisse m'en aller.

J'étais désormais mort de rire, on peut dire que ce n'est pas un mariage très commun, mais il nous ressemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. J'embrasse enfin ma femme, sous les applaudissements et la fit basculer. Sirius n'en pouvait plus.

-Je crois que ce mariage est le meilleur de tous. Félicitations vieux!

Je relâche ma femme et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime plus que tout Lily Potter.

-Je t'aime James Potter. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été ta secrétaire.

Elle me sourit et l'on se dirigea vers les invités. Ma mère la serra fort contre elle, émue, et lui parla de la recette d'agneau. Je m'éclipsa pour prendre un verre et je l'observais.

Elle était mienne, et je ne la laisserai jamais partir. Niveau carrière, j'étais devenu le chef des opérations, Lily avait trouvé une place d'animatrice pour enfant. Je voulais désormais vieillir avec elle, avoir des enfants et tout simplement qu'on continu à s'aimer aussi fort que maintenant.

Si c'est pas une fin heureuse ça, qu'est-ce que c'est?!!

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos reviews, alors n'hésitez pas!!!

Bisous à tous!!

Lilieve 01.


End file.
